No poder vivir sin mar
by Vindictia Black
Summary: El pueblo elfo del mar fue destruido por el Gran capitan Skarlat, apresando a una elfa unica de su pueblo, cientos de años despues escapa y conoce a sus salvadores. Enamorada del mar y de unos ojos muy parecido... todo se vuelve oscuro cuando su mundo comienza a destruirse y los breves momento de felicidad se apagan bajo las asquerosas manos de aquel que se hace llamar su amo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Nueva historia! Espero que les guste y me dejen RR... si les gusta me avisa, ¿Si? Sean buenitos... esta en proceso a todo esto, cualquier cosa me avisa...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tolkien ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Alguno que otro por allí es mio. **

* * *

_**NO PODER VIVIR SIN MAR**_

_**Capitulo 1: **_**"Escape"**

_Sentía dolor, mucho dolor. _

_Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le ardía horriblemente y no era capaz de mantenerse desmayada sin despertar con un grito de su garganta destrozada. Sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza estaban amoratadas ya de tanto tirar, ya no era capaz de ver más allá sin toparse con él, sin sentirse invadida por él, sin oler, ver o sentirlo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nadie tiene idea. Ese odio que le quemaba las entrañas y le obligaba a hacerle daño. Su boca fina y roja llegó al lado de su oído, y antes de al fin poder caer desmayada este susurro algo que le choco como mil latigazos y le hizo llorar como jamás lo había hecho. "Tú estas muerta y eres solo mía"._

Correr, correr era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, lo único que podía pensar era escapar de ese lugar maldito, no importaba cuantos días le tomara, cuanto dolor le causara tenia que irse de allí, había tenido la oportunidad de escapar al fin. No conocía nada del mundo, no sabía nada de nada más allá de sus rocosos muros pero lo único que deseaba era correr, alejarse, aunque fuera morir en el intento solo eso debía hacer... correr.

Tres días sin comer, sin ya fuerzas que le pudieran dar lo poco y nada que había logrado llevarse. Chocaba contra los árboles, se golpeaba y caía sobre matorrales, cayo un par de veces por senderos quedando media inconsciente por las piedras. Estaba perdida en un enorme bosque, no sabía donde estaba ni que hacía ya... había escapado, eso era algo hermoso ya, con tan solo pensarlo podía saber que era libre de las manos de aquel sujeto. Libre al fin… sí, libre.

Cinco días. Ya no podía, ya no más. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados, sus manos destrozadas, sus brazos y piernas amoratados y rasguñados.

Sintió como su cuerpo resbalaba, chocaba y se golpeaba contra ramas, raíces y zarzas, había mucho lodo, y cuando al fin se detuvo se percato con ultimas fuerza que había resbalado por otro sendero y esta vez al parecer se había quebrado algo, pues cuando quiso ponerse en pie, un dolor punzante en la columna no le permitió movilizarse.

Se quedo tendida allí, sola y abandonada. Pero libre…

El calor en la mejilla y vio el sol del amanecer despuntar por unos cerros allá a lo lejos. Estaba en un páramo, el verde césped se entrelazaba con el lodo, el sol la cegó unos segundos nublándole la vista guiándole a un lugar mejor, descansar al fin. Ser libre del todo.

Solo un poco más… solo unos momentos más…. Cuando sus ojos se perdían en idas y venidas logro enfocar nuevamente con la mirada perdida dos figuras oscuras a su lado, ¿Ya era hora?, ¿Volvería a aquellos hermosos días de verano? los había esperado por tanto tiempo. Que la llevaran ya...

**.**

La sala estaba en silencio. El unido ruido constante es del exterior, pero el gorjeo de los pájaros no parece tranquilizar a los presentes.

Los tres señores elfos se miraban algo confundidos, mas el mago blanco que allí se encontraba observaba con tranquilidad esos hermosos jardines que tanto caracterizaban a ese lugar.

— Es improbable- susurró Lord Elrond mientras uno de sus hijos se llevaba las manos a la barbilla como si meditara algo increíble.

— Los últimos desaparecieron...

— Murieron. Una triste tragedia pero ningún elfo del Forochelie quedo vivo. Fueron atacados, mutilados y ahogados muchos de ellos, no eran un pueblo guerrero y no pudieron hacer mucho, además han pasado casi 1500 años.

— Tiene marca de cadenas, y sus brazos están marcados como si los hubieran quemado con un hierro caliente en una extraña lengua humana. Tal vez... estuvo encerrada.

— Nuestra raza jamás ha podido vivir en lugares cerrados ni mucho menos encarcelados. Moriríamos si no nos dan la libertad en poco más de un par de días.

— Pero ella es una _nendear_... tal ves no es igual a nosotros.

— Eru nos hizo a todos por igual, solo que algunos hemos ido tomando formas y diferencias especificas pero todos vimos al nacer la luz de las estrellas.- anunció Lord Elrond con voz suave. Se giro al más callado de los presentes, quien no había dicho nada desde que su hijo había comentado la procedencia de la muchacha- ¿Qué piensas Gandalf?

El mago miro a los presentes con una suave sonrisa en el rostro y luego miro hacía afuera una vez más con una sonrisa más placentera.

— Que es una niña con suerte, ha dormido por cuatro días, es mejor que la vayamos a darle la bienvenida.

**.**

Abrió los ojos con un mohín algo disgustado. Ya que su estomago había sido el culpable, le había estado gruñendo hasta en sueños.

Tenía los ojos pesados y amodorrados, los abrió con lentitud tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar que era mucha y muy cálida, demasiado agradable como para pensar que estaba en un lugar que conociera.

Al fin había muerto, al fin estaba en paz.

Tranquilas respiraciones le llamaron la atención, por lo que enfocando su nebulosa mirada ya no pudo dar marcha atrás. Estaba muerta porque jamás en todos sus años había visto a seres tan hermosos nunca. Y esos que se hallaban allí no podían ser terrenales. Eran altos, delgados pero bien formados, cabellos largos y hermosos ojos de colores, su piel parecía de las más ricas porcelanas.

Ángeles, eso ángeles le habían salvado.

— Aiya pequeña- susurró uno de ellos, un joven idéntico a otro que sonreía desde más atrás. Tenia unos amistoso y hermosos ojos grises, el pelo largo atados a coletas con cintas negras y un porte eclético y gallardo. Cuando estiro su mano delgada y fina hacía su rostro, ella dio un salto y se removió por la cama hasta esconderse bien abajo.

— Esta bien, esta bien, no te haremos daños- susurró otro con una leve risita. Tomando las sabanas con cuidado, para luego descubrirle.

— ¿Estoy muerta?- su voz era suave, débil y quebrada. Los elfos no pudieron dejar de notar que había una nota de miedo en ella. No había duda que era una sobreviviente del pueblo del mar, los Forochel. Además era la piel de elfo más morena que hubieran visto antes.

— No, no lo estas- susurró la voz del otro sujeto. Era viejo y usaba una reluciente vestimenta blanca.

— ¿Ustedes no son ángeles?- preguntó otra vez. Esa voz en otro tiempo y más sana seria como el arrullo de una ola de mar contra la playa, ahora sonaba demasiada quebrada para ello.

— ¿Ángeles?- pregunto uno de los gemelos y miro a los demás como si no supiera de lo que hablaba- no, somos elfos.

— ¿Qué son los elfos?- preguntó y sus enormes ojos pardos le miraron con curiosidad.

— Nosotros somos elfos, tu eres una elfa- la carita de la joven se torno desdeñosa y negativa.

— Yo no soy eso, yo soy un sirviente, una bitácora.

— ¿Sirviente? ¿Bitácora?- pregunto Elhorim, una mirada de su padre le hizo callar.

— ¿A quien servías mi pequeña?- pregunto este alzando una mano lentamente.

La chica clavó su vista en su mano escudriñándole y al parecer le costó un poco aceptar el contacto cuando el señor de la casa puso su mano sobre su cabeza. La pequeña tenía el cabello corto de un negro azulado, a pesar de tener el cabello tan corto para los estándares elfos poseía tres pequeñas trenzas dos a los costados y una al final de la nuca que luego se volvían a unir en una trenza más larga.

— A mi señor- susurró agotada y sin querer fue cerrando los ojos cansados, adormilada por las caricias.

— ¿Sabes el nombre de tu señor?

— Han... han sido muchos- murmuro con un bostezo.

— ¿Quieres volver con él?

— Por... por favor, no. No- susurró con los ojos levemente lagrimosos. Esta no pudo decir más cuando cayo bajo un sueño más tranquilo.

Elrond miro a la pequeña mientras la acomodaba levemente contra él. Le acarició una mejilla. Y le observó detenidamente.

Era una jovencita de solos algunos miles de años, a penas si representaba los diecisiete años humanos. Pero parecía mucho más inmadura, joven e inexperta para los siglos en el cuerpo que debía tener.

Un poco resentido, la alzo un poco y le bajo una parte del camisón cerca del cuello. La garganta se le estrecho cuando observó lo allí escrito. Con el mismo lenguaje y con la misma escritura que trazaba su brazo ahora en su cuello. Las letras onduladas dejaban ver claramente el propósito del dueño:_ "Propiedad del señor del mar: Capitán Skarlat"._ Los presentes observaron incrédulos esto, brutalmente trazado en una piel tan inocente, escrito para dar a entender a futuras generaciones a quien había pertenecido.

La pequeña había sido propiedad de alguien, eso era algo horroroso en todo sus sentidos. Y para los antiguos, el único capitán Skarlat que existió fue el pirata más conocido, el más peligroso que había existido y quien arraso en su tiempo, todas las costas del mar del oeste. Además de haber sido el principal asesino del ataque a Forochelie, destruyéndolo y dejándolo en ruinas.

La pequeña era una sirvienta desde hace siglos. Demasiados siglos.

* * *

**EDITANDO**

_Nendear_: Joven del mar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: "**_**En busca del mar"**

— ¿Ves esto?- preguntó el hombre mientras alzaba frente si el un pergamino con el mapa de la Tierra Media.

La chica enfrente mucho mejor de cómo había llegado hacía una semana, miraba con sus ya calmos ojos pardos el mapa sin mucha atención. Su mente estaba perdida en recuerdos de los colores y sonidos de los juegos de magia que Gandalf le mostraba, en el curioso sonido que proveían las aves de este lugar o lo agradable que era saltar en los frondosos árboles de los jardines. Hasta le había parecido increíblemente curioso el sonido y la agilidad de los maestros en armas, aunque había aprendido a odiar y temer todo lo referido con ellos.

— ¿De que me sirve esto?- preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos media adormilada.

— Para saber donde estas paradas.

— Estoy parada en el suelo- contestó con una sonrisa obvia.

— Necesitas más que eso para saber donde estas.

— ¿He? ¿En donde estoy entonces, si no es en mis pies parada?

— Aquí- apunto un lugar X del mapa- en Rivendel, en la casa del Medioelfo Lord Elrond y claro que estas en tus pies parada, ¿Dónde más sino?

— Glorfindel...-susurró la chica con suplica- ¿No te aburres?

— Sí, me aburro. Pero prometí que ayudaría en tu educación cuanto pudiera, y eso estoy haciendo.

— ¿Y para que quiero ser educada? Llevo muchos años viviendo así. ¿No crees que sea mejor así? Yo si lo creo.

— ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

— ¿Qué acaso eso no es bueno?

— ¡No!... o sea sí, es bueno. No hagas preguntas de mis preguntas- se llevó una mano a la cara, cansado y le miro con paciencia forzada.

— ¿Podemos ir a los jardines?- preguntó intentando convencerlo con su mejor voz suavecita.

— ¿Para que te subas a los árboles y ya nadie te pueda bajar?, No, claro que no. Vas a terminar de aprender geografía aunque sea lo último que haga

— ¡Me aburro!

— ¡Ya! Ya... tomadme atención y terminaremos luego con esto- el hombre se giro hacía el mapa- ¿Dónde esta Gondor?- pregunto con renovadas energías.

— ¡Hump!...- alegó mientras observaba al elfo hablar en un vano intento de concentrarse más allá de dos minutos.

Glorfindel, su autoimpuesto maestro. Era un alto elfo que por lo que había logrado escuchar pertenecía a uno de los pueblos más antiguos de su raza, lo que lo hacía de una presencia muy solicitada. El hombre poseía un porte gallardo, y la primera vez que lo había visto se había quedado observándolo más que a ningún otro por su aura poderosa y su presencia que emanaban sabiduría. Mas aun cuando había hablado, su voz le había recordado mucho el suave arrullo del mar en una noche tranquila y eso le había otorgado su cariño.

Pero lo que más le había hipnotizado eran sus ojos, aquellos zafiros brillantes eran como el cielo en un día de primavera. Aquellos ojos le habían hecho encariñarse con el hombre, porque sus ojos le proveían del color que más amaba en el mundo. El azul del mar.

**.**

El golpe hizo que los presentes dieran un salto. Un cuchillo de finas incrustaciones de gemas y filigramas elficas en plata se clavó en la mesa de madera con una fuerza que no caracterizaba ni el dos por ciento que sentía su dueño en el momento.

El portador de tan especial arma poseía su cabello largo negro, con trenzas e incrustaciones de madera en ello. Sus ojos grises demarcados por finos tatuajes destellaron de rabia.

— ¡¿Cómo se les ha escapado?, es una maldita niña!- los presentes escondieron el rostro. Sí, ellos eran muchos hombres, pero, ellos eran hombre que conocían el mar como la palma de su mano, en tierra eran un montón de ciegos.

— Lo siento, señor- el golpe que recibió lo hizo saltar hacía atrás y quebrar una silla al perder el equilibrio.

— Siéntelo- susurró el señor.- id al puerto Forlond, traedme a los caza-recompensa más solicitados del lugar, dile que tengo joyas y tesoros que ni en sueños pueden desear, se los daré si aceptan mi petición.

— Sí, señor- los sujetos se miraron un poco entre ellos, en el momento en que salían de la enorme cueva donde habitaban.

El hombre perforo la noche mientras frente suyo su barco, el "Vinidictia" se alzaba en medio de la cueva en un suave vaivén.

Respiro profundo, saco la daga que había estado décadas en la familia y se acercó a una de las celdas que allí habían. Su mirada se dirigió al bulto que recostado ya bastante golpeado a penas si respiraba. Allí había un chico de 20 años o más, era el último de los novatos que habían conseguido de un montón de huérfanos de la guerra.

Había tenido mucha esperanza en él, fuerte, inteligente, sagaz e intrépido, pero como todo novato aun en entrenamiento no salía a alta mar con ellos. Y lo odiaba ya por ello. En el momento en que se había empezado a acostumbrarse a vivir en comunidad, había conocido a su pequeña compañía elfa. ¿Y qué es lo que hizo el muy bastardo? La libero de sus cadenas y la dejo ir. El desgraciado, la dejo libre, lejos de él y sus metas. Había estado en sus manos esa elfa por más de mil quinientos años, había pasado por toda su familia desde que su antepasado Skarlat había destrozado la tan famosa ciudad del mar Forochield. Era la única sobreviviente y era suya. Únicamente suya, y ahora andaba por allí, lejos de él. Lo enfurecia.

El único ojo de un verde esmeralda intenso que podía abrir luego de la golpiza le observo desde el fondo de la celda. Él le tiro un poco de agua y este se levanto cuanto pudo.

— La vamos a encontrar, ella no conoce otra vida que no sea a mi lado, y cuando la tenga frente a mí, tú vas a morir lentamente mientras ella te ve.

— Ella debe estar libre, ella era una elfa, un ser hermoso de naturaleza pura. No debe estar en tus sucias manos.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso? ¿He? A estado aquí, apresada a esta cueva por más de 1500 años, tenía todo lo que quería. Me tenía a mí para cuidarle y protegerle. Era el objeto más hermoso que tenía y tú desgraciado me la has arrebatado. Aguarda fuerzas, porque no te dejaremos morir sin sufrir.

El capitán realizo una seña al carcelero informándole que no le diera de comer hasta nuevo aviso. A él no le importó sabían lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía, esa joven moriría si no era libre. En el poco tiempo que había vivido, había escuchado mucho de la raza de los elfos. Era seres mágicos que no pueden estar en prisión ni ser apresados de ninguna manera, sus espíritus perecen y se marchitan cual flor sin sol. Eru le iba a ayudar a ella, se lo merecía, era buena, inocente y su sonrisa iluminaba cualquier alma oscura. Ilumino la suya como ninguna otra. Los Valar le cuidarían, y los espíritus buenos la protegerían. Porque él creía en aquellos espíritus buenos que otros llamaban ángeles, esos seres que te cuidan después de muertos, parientes y amigos que se han ido y que están pendiente siempre de uno, eso le había enseñado a la niña y esperaba que ella los encontrara.

**.**

A pesar de llevar una semana viviendo en esa pequeña ciudad. Pocos eran los elfos que le conocían y nadie podía dejar de admirar su piel tan morena e exótica. Esos ojos pardos que parecían agrandarse de noche y tornase de un color oro con pintas de azul. Eran todo un centro de atención para los que ella permitía ver más de unos momentos. Además ahora ya permitía que otros le tocaran, pero siempre miraba con cautela las manos como si esperara ver aparecer una cuerda o algo que le retuviera. Con miedo de que alguien le fuera a hacer daño otra vez. Glorfindel se había transformado en un amigo como un padre o un maestro que en su tiempo libre intentaba enseñarle todo lo posible.

Los que pasaban bastante tiempo con ella igualmente, eran los gemelos. Ellos le habían encontrado cuando con unos pocos montaraces habían viajado a los vados de Ered Luin, la habían confundido con una humana, pero cuando le limpiaron, cuidaron y vieron sus facciones, mas aun sus orejas creyeron sufrir alucinaciones por lo que viajaron sin dormir y sin detenerse a la casa de su padre en busca de respuestas. No habían visto a elfa así en todos los centenares de años que tenían y eso, no era normal. La niña les había robado el corazón y buscaban momentos para pasar con ella. Se habían propuestos enseñarle el uso de arco, pero ella se habían negado rotundamente a utilizar artefactos tan extraños y solo había accedido a que le enseñaran a montar a los "patas largas" o sea caballos, aunque aun les temía y les miraba de lejos con ceño fruncido en busca del peligro en cada relincho de estos.

La pequeña había tomado como refugio propio, un haya de varios metros de fuertes ramas que se erguían en medio de uno de los jardines de la casa. Se pasaba minutos u horas sobre sus ramas mirando siempre al oeste. Las damas que solían ir a verle durante de noche la escuchaban hablar en el idioma Forochiel, una lengua muerta ya, canciones tristes sobre espíritus del agua que buscan a sus cuerpos en tierra. A veces despertaba llorando, perdida y confusa, cuando lograba enfocar donde estaba se quedaba despierta hasta el crespúsculo, en silencio su corazón se marchitaba porque anhelaba lo que había dejado atrás y que había estado con ella desde el día de su nacimiento. Muchos de esos crespúsculos los observaba desde aquel árbol.

Ahora, ensimismada mientras obervaba el poniente escuchaba los alegatos de los gemelos que yacían en la base del enorme árbol. Los sujetos le pedían que bajara a cenar, que ya era tarde

— ¡Vamos _Ailin_! baja de allí- gritó Elladan tomando una rama y moviéndola un poco para llamar su atención.

— Un poco más- murmuro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Una presión ahogadora comenzaba a abrasar allí su interior.

— La luna ya va a salir.

— Hoy el mar crece, la marea sube- anunció sonriendo hacía abajo, como si ella esperara verlo allí frente a ella. Los gemelos pudieron apreciar ese brillo especial de sus razas cuando están frente algo hermoso, ese brillo de encontrar lo deseado.

— ¿Sabes a quien me recuerda?- preguntó Elhorim con una sonrisa sincera, pero triste.

— ¿A un elfo que yo conozco?- pregunto su hermano sonriendo con añoranza.

— Siempre hablaba del mar, esa mirada es la misma que veo en ella.

— Sí – hubo unos momentos de silencio- Bueno y si ahora esa pequeña no la bajamos va a venir Glorfindel y la va a bajar refunfuñando como siempre.

— No es que ella se queje en realidad, parecer haber nacido en árbol, ¿La haz visto?

— ¿Como se lanza de rama en rama sin importarle si la va a pescar o no?- su hermano sonrió. Dándole a entender que el tan bien le vigilaba cuando salía de mañana.

— ¡Baja Ailin, ya es tarde!- volvió a llamar el elfo cuando empezó a escuchar las voces que provenían del hogar.

— Vengan a ver conmigo el mar- murmuró la chica. Los elfos se vieron un poco preocupados, la voz de la chica estaba ahogada, como si no estuviera allí con ellos.

— Ailin de aquí el mar no se ve, esta a cientos de kilómetros. Esta muy lejos allá en el Oeste.

— Sí, sí se ve. Ustedes no lo saben apreciar. Es grande, muy grande y azul, azul como el cielo…

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la voz de un hombre mientras se bajaba del caballo donde venia.

— Tú trabajo- anunció Elladan mientras la chica subía y se sentaba en la rama más alta.

— ¿Subirse a un árbol no están difícil, sabían?- regaño Glorfindel mientras dejaba su bolso aun lado y se disponía a subir por Ailin.

— Sí, es fácil, lo difícil es pescar lo que ahí habita, tú tienes mayor experiencia

— ¿Me estas diciendo viejo?- preguntó el elfo mientras subía las primeras ramas con rapidez sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la figura que allí arriba se perdía y que extrañamente parecía endeble.

— He hay el entendimiento del sabio- Elhorim recibió un golpe de una rama-. ¡Hey!- alegó riendo por lo bajo.

Llegando con premura se sentó a unos metros de la niña. En aquel momento se dio cuenta más que nunca, de lo perdida que se veía. Un aura de nostalgia impregnaba el ambiente.

— Ven pequeña- susurró con voz suave. Parecía ida y no quería asustarla

Esta bajo la vista hacía el suelo y lo que vio caer una única lagrima que apreso el pecho de dolor. Una lagrima brillante y triste toco el suelo, en el exacto momento en que el cuerpo de la niña caía de espaldas. Para entendimiento y dolor suyo no con la intención de sujetarse, si no con la de terminar esa tristeza que le estaba comiendo y que en aquel momento fue más intensa que nunca.

**.**

Había abandonado lo único que tenía. Su hermoso mar. Ella no podía vivir sin el.

* * *

**EDITADO**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: "**_**En espera de viajeros"**

Tres semanas desde el intento de terminar gravemente lesionada. No hubiera muerto, un elfo no moriría de aquella forma pero quedaría gravemente herida.

Desde ese día, la luz en su alma se iba apagando. Ya no salía de su habitación se la pasaba a oscuras en la tina hasta que el agua estuviera helada y su piel arrugada. Damas le cuidaban, pero ella a la tercera semana ya ni se movía. Comía por pura inercia y Lord Elrond ya había mandado a pedir ayuda a Galadriel.

Ailin, era la última de su pueblo, no la podían abandonar a su suerte. Cuando todo parecía ya oscuro y sin futuro la dama blanca le hablo. _"Desde el bosque del este y desde las profundidades de la tierra irán dos viajeros, uno de ellos será al que necesitas pues su corazón anhela conocer el mar como la pequeña de volver a el". _

...Legolas...

— ¡Id al Bosque Negro o por cualquier información del príncipe Hojaverde! ¡Ahora!- tres exploradores impartieron el viaje en la espesura de la noche.

No iba a dejar morir a esa pequeña. No dejaría que algo así ocurriera.

**.**

El saco de monedas se hundio frente al grupo de hombre que se hallaba allí en silenciosa espera.

— 200 monedas de oro para comenzar. 300 más cuando la tenga frente a mí.

— ¿Una elfa? Morena y de ojos pardos, diecisiete años y cabello cortó con tres trenzas de color negroazulado. ¿Solo eso debemos saber?- preguntó uno de los sujetos.

Sus armas colgando en el cinto de su pantalón, sus ropas remedadas rápidamente y las cuerdas aferradas estratégicamente en sus brazos les daba una idea de sus acciones: era un caza recompensa en todo su ser.

— ¿Qué tiene esta elfa de especial?

— Me pertenece. Si la hayáis revisadle detrás del cuello o el brazo derecho.

— ¿Y que debo ver?

— Una marca, con eso entenderéis. Si me entero que alguno de los suyo le puso una mano encima, no creo necesario decir lo que ocurrirá, ¿O si?

— No- negó y se levantó. Aferró la bolsa con monedas en el momento en que el sujeto le agarraba la muñeca.

— Pronto, sana y salva

**.**

"_Corría, corría tan rápido como podía, no había nada más atrás, todo estaba perdido, todos estaban muertos, la ciudad se quemaba en sus ruinas, ya no quedaba nada, nada._

_Se cayo del caballo cuando una amarra le agarro de la cintura y la jalo hacía atrás. Se desplomo con dolor y se removió mientras más cuerdas y mordazas le caían encima. Las nubes de humo se expandían en el cielo, observó hacía un lado y luego hacía otro, habían cuerpos de sus amigos, de su familia por todos lados. No sabía que hacer, deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla horrible, ¿Dónde estaba su madre, su hermano y su padre? ¿Dónde estaban todos? _

_Unas figuras se pusieron a su alrededor, vio un destello negro y luego una fuerte punzada en la nuca, lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada fue el hermoso mar rugir de furia y unos ojos grises convertirse en su total y completo tiempo. Ya no sería jamás libre."_

Despertó de un salto se quitó las lagrimas de la cara y observó la habitación. Había soñado otra vez con Skarlat. Se llevó una mano al brazo y se acurruco otra vez. Después que había sido apresada y llevada a la cueva, no recordaba mucho y con el tiempo cedió al olvido. Su capitán era lo único que tenia, el único que le cuidaba y ella lo aprendió a querer.

Dormía a los pies de su cama en una colcha aterciopelada, pero cuando en las noches despertaba asustada, miraba a su capitán hasta que este despertaba y soñoliento le invitaba a dormir a su lado. Era para ella un padre y este nunca le trato mal ni le hizo daño, la quería porque él había perdido a su hija y ella le remplazaba. Cuando el pirata había muerto, ella pasó a servir a su hijo y de su hijo a otro, así pasó a más de dieciocho dueños hasta llegar a Niadal, y era a él a quien le tenía miedo. Sus intenciones no era usarle como bitácora, como lo había deseado Skarlat desde que le había traído, si no para "mejorar" la raza... creo que así aclaro todo.

Niadal le había violado y luego se hizo obsesivo con ella. Desde ese horrible día había deseado escapar lejos, marcharse de su lado para que no le volviera a tocar. Sus intenciones le daban miedo y como sus planes no les había resultado se colocaba cada vez más atosigador. Ella temía mucho a aquel sujeto, la intención de preñarla la colapsaba de miedo. Con el tiempo entendió sus probabilidades de quedar encinta, esperanzada entendió que si ella no quería no ocurriría y si esa era una habilidad de su raza si una elfa no deseaba tener descendencia a él eso le crispaba… todo había sido rutinario, amenazada constantemente hasta que habían comenzado los golpes.

La había dejado a amarrada sin comer por una semana y cuando la volvió a tomar ella aun tenía fuerzas para negarse. La había tratado de hacer de la mejor manera, tan poco. Estaba demasiado asustada, demasiado temerosa.

Con el tiempo, el abuso constante, los golpes y su inexplicable crueldad le había dado a Niandal las más insidiosas ideas. Su último plan le había hecho entrar en pánico. Drogas. Narcóticos y luego darle afrodisíacos, nunca lo alcanzo a hacer, se escapo antes.

Nunca había intentado escapar, solo, cuando él le había hecho daño. Nunca había tenido problemas con los demás antepasados, el abuelo de él, Maharret le había amarrado y desde ese tiempo que siempre estaba amarrada a un lugar de la cueva, lo suficiente para salir a ver el mar por completo y lo suficiente para ir a dormir a su colchón a los pies de la cama del capitán. Pero era solo por seguridad, Niandal lo hacía con mala intención.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente, sintió algo, algo que le hizo levantarse de la cama e ir a la ventana, movió un poco las cortinas y observó hacía afuera. Dos figuras entraban por la puerta. Uno de ellos a la poca luz de la noche, era alto y de cabellera rubia, otro era como del porte de la cintura del primero. No alcanzo a definirlos bien pero girándose un poco puso a todos sus sentidos para escucharlos.

—... ¿Crees que estén despierto?- preguntó el más.

— Son las cuatro de la mañana, lo dudo. Creo que deberíamos esperar a la mañana, no deseo ser importuno, además hemos llegado sin avisar.

— Somos viajeros Legolas, somos inoportunos en todos lados.

— En eso acierto contigo mi buen amigo, podemos descansar cerca de los establos.

— Estoy tan acostumbrado con tanto viaje que ya ni me quejo- giraron a la esquina donde ya no alcanzaba a ver.

Y la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

Se deslizo silenciosamente por las afuera de aquel cobertizo que crecía un poco más alejado de la casa. En su interior se veía un poco de luz y algo de movimiento. Se acuclillo y comenzó a caminar mientras observaba por las tablas, no veía mucho, solo madera y algo de heno.

Siguió moviéndose lentamente, relajando su respiración para que no se notara ansiosa, todo esto, lo de expiar le ponía los pelos de punta y le animaba más. Avanzó por detrás de unos barriles con agua y allí los vio. Estaban ambos dándole la espalda, sentados mientras en medio había una farola que iluminaba brevemente sus alrededores habían dejado sus cosas de lado y se acomodaban. No alcanzaba a verles las caras, pero uno de ellos, el alto y de cabello dorado le llamó la atención.

Llevaba zapatos ligeros pero habían dicho que venían de viaje y solo los elfos usaban zapatos ligeros para estos casos. Apoyo la mano en una tabla creando un mínimo crujido, los viajeros se quedaron quietos unos segundos y luego mientras ella aguantaba la respiración volvieron a sus quehaceres nuevamente. Ella suspiro brevemente, asustada de haber llamado la atención de estos.

Se inclinó un poco más para observar al elfo que traía armas hermosas, delicadas y peligrosas; el otro, el pequeño ¿Qué era? nunca había visto hombre tan pequeño, ¿Estaría bien? Tal vez había nacido así, ella durante su vida había conocido a algunos humanos pequeños.

La luz se consumió en su divague. Pegó más la cara al huequito he intento observar dentro, hubo movimiento y luego se percato que no habían nadie allí. Se retiró lentamente cuando se dio vuelta y levantó, chocó contra alguien que le sujetos los brazos para que no se cayera.

Ella se engrifo más cuando levantó la mirada y sus ojos se unieron en un eterno momento, ya no había pasado, ni presente, esos ojos era el mar en una persona.

* * *

Debo hacer este comentario, para las personas que no sepan, un año elfo son 144 años humanos... eso. Dejad reviews! Please! Se les agradece de ante mano….

_Gracias a__** panxa**__ por su review! Me alegra de sobremanera que te gusten mis fic! Y SI es una monita morenita! Jajaja..._

* * *

**EDITADO**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: **_**"Recuerdos de una canción"**

Había escuchado una presencia afuera y cuando la madera crujió sus suposiciones se hicieron verdaderas. Gimli también le había sentido pero no lo demostraron ya que sabían que los estaban vigilando, esperaron unos momentos y al apagar la luz ambos se movieron rápidamente por lados adversos.

Al salir a la noche, lo vio, un bulto menudo que se apegaba a las tablas. No saco sus armas, estaban en uno de los jardines de Lord Elrond, sería muy absurdo algún enemigo en estas localidades.

Se posiciono hasta detrás del pequeño bulto, sin que este se percatara de su presencia espero sus movimientos, pero cuando este se giró y choco contra él, esos ojos y su rostro lo dejo anonadado. No había visto ser tan hermoso y extraño en toda su vida, poseía una carita joven y llena de angustia por haber sido atrapada, pero algo en ella se apagaba lentamente, la luz de las estrellas que todo elfo posee al nacer se extinguía lentamente. Nunca había visto elfa como ella ni presenciado la tristeza que desprendía. Luego de unos segundos en que sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro, él notó una nostalgia horrible, ella se movió y choco contra la pared sin dejar de ver a sus ojos, él sin querer se sintió levemente azorado y le cambio la mirada.

Escucho pasos, pasos apresurados, giro el rostro en el momento en que como una sombra nocturna la chica salió corriendo hacía aquellos que venían.

— ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto una voz jovial mientras la chica se escondía detrás de esta. El hombre rubio lo miro dos veces antes de caer en el hecho de que estaba allí- ¿Legolas?

— Pero si es Legolas- salió Elhorim mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa enorme. Más atrás venia Elladan con Lord Elrond más calmados al ver que le habían encontrado, porque al parecer eso hacían… buscarla.

— ¡Ya despertaste a toda la casa, elfo!- grito una voz jadeante que vino desde atrás.

— ¡O maese Gimli! Esto es extraño- dijo Elhorim- ¿Por qué estáis acá? ¿Por qué no han llamado para entrar a la casa?

— No queríamos molestar Elhorim, hemos llegado de improviso.

— Si no hubiera sido porque una de las damas nos dice que Ailin no estaba en su cama ni nos hubiéramos enterado de vosotros hasta la mañana.

— ¿Ailin?- preguntó suavemente mientras miraba a la chica aun escondida detrás del elfo, ella no dejaba de verle curiosa.

— ¡Que alegría traen a mi casa mis dos buen amigos!- la voz de Elrond se alzó sobre ellos. Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia.- venid, venid entrad, no es bueno que se queden aquí a la intemperie.

**.**

Se acercó y coloco la oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar, era ya de mañana y todos estaban reunidos en la sala mientras desayunaban con los nuevos invitados. Ella no pudo pegar un ojo luego de que Glorfindel le dejara en su habitación. Recordaba esos ojos color mar y eso le hacía sonreír pues había encontrado algo parecido a lo tan añorado, a ese mar que ella tanto echaba de menos estaba en el color de los ojos de un joven elfo.

— A sido un viaje largo- anuncio Lord Elrond- descanséis cuanto queráis, estas tierras y esta casa siempre estar abierta a ustedes mis buenos amigos

— Jojo, gracias señor- agradeció la voz rasposa y gruñona del ¿Enano?. Se movió más a un lado y vio por entre las separaciones de la puerta que allí ya hacían comiendo. No alcanzaba a ver al otro chico. Ella supuestamente debería estar comiendo en su habitación, pues casi no había salido en tres semanas.

— ¿Señor?- pregunto un joven elfo que venía presuroso por otra de las puertas.

— ¿Si?

— La dama Ailin nuevamente no está en su habitación.

— ¿Se perdió de nuevo?- pregunto la voz de Glorfindel, pero no dentro de la sala si no que atrás de ella- ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Nada- contestó rápidamente mientras se pone en pie. Hay un brillo extraño en los ojos del elfo que a ella le da vergüenza observar, por lo que se mira los pies descalzos.

— ¿En serio?- pregunta con una nota de gracias. Ella asiente avergonzada, y no le mira. Escucha una breve risa- ven, te tengo un regalo.

— ¿Regalo?- preguntó mientras llega a su lado caminando por un pasillo. Llegaron a una sala tipo de biblioteca. Encima de uno de los muebles había un cofre de hermosas runas y delicada pedrería. Glorfindel lo miro unos momentos con extraño pesar y se lo entrego- Antes de que lo abras- puso la mano sobre este- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? Tu verdadero nombre.

— ¿Mi nombre?- preguntó mientras veía las decoraciones del cofre. No, en realidad no, cuando moraba en la cueva le decían "pequeña" o "niña", solo aquí, entre ellos, le habían puesto Ailin- No, no lo tengo- el hombre solo sonrió y le hizo abrir el cofre con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Sé que no te agradan las armas- murmuro Glorfindel mientras ella miraba la pequeña y hermosa daga que descansaba sobre tela aterciopelada. Deslizo los dedos por la daga, por el frio metal y las hermosas piedras.

"_Una sombra apareció por detrás suyo, unos brazos más grandes y fuertes que los suyos la abrazaron mientras estallaba en una carcajada de felicidad. Ella se gira en los brazos de su hermano mayor._

— _¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta con tan solo 5 años -720 elfos- _

— _Mi padre me lo acaba de dar, dijo que ya era lo bastante grande para cuidar a la familia- mientras la cara de su hermano rebosaba de felicidad al mostrarle esa daga de plata y diamante con incrustaciones hermosas de rubí y esmeralda"_

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras dejaba el cofre sobre la mesa y sacaba la daga para sopesarle.

— Yo conocía gente del pueblo de Forochield.

— ¿Forochield?

— Tú antigua ciudad donde vivías antes de ir con los piratas.

— No lo recuerdo, no, no estoy segura- sacó la daga de dentro de la vaina. Solo imágenes tenia de una vida fuera de la que ellos hablaban, cuando supuestamente ella vivía con más elfos. Skarlat era su recuerdo más patente, más allá de eso no recordaba nada o simples imágenes que pasaban por sueños.

— Tu hermano se llamaba Ehtele, que significa...

— Manantial de agua

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto curioso mirándole impresionado

— Aquí dice- rozando con sus dedos una escritura elfica- si es así como dices, ¿Cómo lo conociste?- dejando la daga dentro del cofre pero sin dejar de observarlo.

— Conocí el pueblo de Forochield meses antes de que fuera devastado, conocí a tu familia y si mis recuerdos no son malo tambien te conocí a ti, una pequeña revoltosa que vivía arriba de un árbol donde se la pasaba observando al mar, su hermano era el único con la paciencia de ir a sacarla de allí. Volví tiempo después cuando la ciudad fuera devastada con un grupo de elfos para darle entierro digno a todos, la daga estaba en la mano de tu hermano, me la traje como signo de respeto.

Ella sintió que el mundo se le abría a los pies porque mientras él hablaba recuerdos venían a ella. No quería ver al elfo porque estaba llorando, llorando porque sabía que eso había sucedido pero ella no lo recordaba del todo, su familia estaba muerta, y allí tenía una hermosa pieza de un arma familiar y de una enseñanza: "proteger a tú familia".

— Había una canción que cantaba tú madre antes de hacerte dormir. Lo recuerdo bien, poseía una voz hermosa, cristalina y pura.

— ¿La recuerdas?- pregunto suavemente con la voz bajita.

— Sí.- susurró y cerró los ojos.

"_Aunque venga la noche el mar nunca se calma  
como un loco en el monte baila siempre su danza  
solo acepta el consuelo de una voz que le canta  
esta nana de lluvia que ella esconde en su alma  
una mujer sin hombre que se acerca descalza  
cada noche a la orilla te canta inmutada  
te has quedado a mis hombres, yo no quiero venganza  
vengo a darte cariño viajo solo sin armas..."  
_

— "_... Quiero que estés como cada mañana  
junto a mi pies enredado en mi falda  
duerme mi mar te alegra la calma  
contigo soñare y cuidare..."_

La voz de la chica se congestiono, y comenzó a llorar mientras sufría leves convulsiones se llevó las manos a la cara y recordó parte de esa vida, la cara hermosa de su madre cuando le iba a acostar cantando esa canción cada noche, a su fuerte padre levantarle en la mañana y bajarle en brazos, a su querido hermano, ¡Oh su querido Ehtele! con su sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos brillante… era el único que la podía bajar del sauce que había en casa. Y ellos estaban muertos, nunca se había sentido tan sola como hasta ahora.

* * *

_La canción se llama **"Nana de lluvia"** y es de **Carlos Núñez**, es una linda nana. Escuchadle si tenéis el tiempo. A todo esto, he encontrado un grupo musical que canta canciones del señor de los anillos que no son los BSO, se llaman **Saurom Lamderth**. _

_Gracias a **"nmp" y "SallyDaer"** a esta última ya os agradecí por vuestra información pues lo hago nuevamente. Muchas gracias. _

_Namarie..._

* * *

**EDITADO**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: **_**"Noticias esperadas"**

El mago blanco sonrió mientras Lord Elrond llegaba a su lado.

— La niña esta con Glorfindel- le anuncio mientras el señor elfo suspiraba ya mejorado por la información.- ¿Y qué me dices de los visitantes?

— Espero que Legolas me pueda ayudar

— Creo que hay algo que inunda el corazón del joven príncipe, Elrond- el elfo le miro preocupado- cuando nos encontrábamos en Fangorn un mensaje de la dama blanca me envío a él: "_Legolas Hojaverde, mucho tiempo bajo el árbol en alegría has vivido. ¡Ten cuidado del mar! Si escuchas en la orilla la voz de la gaviota, nunca más descansará tu corazón en el bosque." _Lo recuerdo bien pues su anhelo de conocer el mar y el canto de las gaviota marco en su corazón un compás diferente desde que lo supo.

— Malas noticias me das, Gandalf, tenía esperanzas de me pudiera ayudar, pero no lo quiero condenar a una vida de tristeza. Creo que tendré que crear otro plan, pedirle ayuda nuevamente a la dama Galadriel.

— ¿Y aquí?, ¿Tus hijos no le podrían ayudar?

— Elladan y Elhorim tienen que volver con los Montaraces que dejaron atrás. –Medito unos segundos- tal vez podrían convencerlos de acompañarle una brecha del camino, pero no la puedo enviar sola. No quiero dejarla sola- murmuro más para sí.

— Es una tristeza escuchar esto- el mago Blanco dejo ir su mirada hacía los alrededores-pero, tal vez los sucesos cambien para bien.

— Me da miedo cuando hablas así, amigo- le respondió el elfo mirando detenidamente al mago quien rio encantado.

**.**

El elfo le acaricio el cabello mientras le quitaba las mechas húmedas hacía atrás. Su carita estaba desmejorada por la pena del momento y la nostalgia del mes que llevaba lejos del mar.

— ¿Sabes?- pregunto él elfo mientras le tomaba el rostro para que le mirara- creo que puedo tomarme unos días y llevarte a visitar el mar.- sintió un bálsamo que le inundaba los miembros al ver los ojos luminosos de la pequeña- pero volveremos, no te puedes quedar allá sola.

Sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de felicidad ante esas palabras. ¡Ver el mar, ver el mar nuevamente!, le saltó al elfo encima mientras lo abrazaba firmemente y una risa que no sentía hacía tiempo le inundo el alma que brillo nuevamente ante esta noticia.

— Gracias, gracias- repitió una y otra vez, mientras lo estrechaba firmemente.

— Habrá que dar la noticia. Espero que esto no cree problemas.

.

La noche ya había caído en las tierras del medio elfo.

En el Salón del Fuego a la hora de la cena se encontraban todos allí. Conversando, contando historias, recitando alguna gran batalla de antaño.

Esa noche para la alegría de los presentes Ailin se encontraba entre ellos. Con un vestido simple, el cabello destellante y una sonrisa en su rostro como nunca antes habían visto. Parecía increíblemente despierta, ansiosa y dispuesta a escuchar todo cuanto le hablaban. En medio de los gemelos quienes le relataban la historia sobre el Anillo único, la joven no podía estar más ilusionada escuchando como estos relataban encantados por la atención de la elfa. El enano y el elfo presentes de dicha guerra, sentados frente ellos comentaban de vez en cuando las partes que ellos habían vivido, lo que la joven no dejaba de admirar por sus acciones y batallas, ilusionada por todo lo que le contaban.

Elfo y enano, aun así, ambos medios atolondrados y admirados de que la niña no se hubiera dado por enterada de ninguna guerra. Hasta había arrancado carcajadas del enano cuando esta le pregunto sobre su estatura, incapaz de comprender que maese Gimli era de otra raza. La gran explicación de un enano asombrado dejo a la elfa aún más asombrada.

Cuando ya la cena culminaba, Glorfindel llamó la atención de los presente. Y ella sintió el corazón por la boca.

— He tomado una decisión- anuncio muy seguro, sonriéndole a Ailin que parecía ahora brillar de ilusión- lo he hablado ya con Ailin y estoy dispuesto a acompañarle a los Puertos Grises en una corta estadía, para que pueda volver a ver el océano.

El silencio inundo la mesa, todas las miradas estaban en el rubio general. Sorprendidos sí, pero no disgustados ni nada parecido ya que ellos no tenían mucho que decir, pero si, el señor de la casa.

— Debo decir que me tomo por sorpresa vuestra decisión.- sonrió Elrond, quien ya sabía de antemano la decisión del general.

— Volveremos en unos días.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, pequeña?- pregunto Elladan, más serio, estaba preocupado un viaje así sería desgastador y complicado para alguien no acostumbrado.

— Si- murmuro y asintió enérgicamente, sus ojos destellaron.

— Nosotros podemos acompañarles parte del camino, debemos volver con los Montaraces, hemos estado ya largo tiempo alejados- anuncio Elhorim sonriendo a par de su hermano.

— Eso sería de mucha ayuda- sonrió su padre aliviado por no tener que pedírselos expresamente.

Legolas sintió un vació dentro de él ante las palabras que allí se producían, había soñado con escuchar nuevamente el canto de las gaviotas una vez más desde aquella vez en el río Grande cuando estaba acompañando a Aragorn. Había sufrido bastante aun siendo precavido por las palabras de la dama Galadriel. Y la joven allí frente a él que le había cegado con su peculiar forma de ser y su especial hermosura le tenía prendido de su bienestar desde que había llegado. Ambos compartían un mismo lamento y eso para él le hacía sentir conectado con ella.

— ¡He aquí una agradable noticia!- anunció Elrond sonriendo.

Ella sentía el corazón saltando de alegría, podría volver y no sola, si con uno de sus guardianes. Su pecho se llenaba de felicidad ante esto, pero aun así en su corazón albergaba que esa persona que le hacía estar tan cerca de lo amado fuera con ella, que les acompañara, porque a pesar de no haber hablado casi nada con el joven Legolas, al observarlo se sentía tan llena y feliz. Como si compartieran algo más de lo normal con él. Cuando él le miraba parecía todo tan pacifico, parecía todo tan normal.

— Habrá que prepararlo todo...

¿Ir o no ir?, su corazón anhelaba tanto esto. Pero, le había prometido a Gimli que marcharían a Ereborn, a conocer las Montaña Solitaria, no podía obligar a su buen amigo a algo que tal vez no deseaba. Una sombra cubrió sus ojos y bajo la vista sosegado por su destino que lo mantenía lejos de lo ansiado.

— Si aquí mi compañero de viaje se siente a gusto como mi decisión, nos gustaría acompañarlos, como medio de seguridad después de que los dos señores elfos se alejen de ellos.- la voz de Gimli retumbo sobre la mesa y con ello su corazón salto de alegría ante sus palabras.

¡Eru salve eternamente a este enano a su lado!, sonrió como hacía tiempo no hacía y levanto la mirada para ver algo de preocupación en los ojos de Lord Elrond, pero no mayor problemas ni disgusto.

— Me encantaría acompañarlos en ese viaje- acepto y dirigió su mirada a la joven frente a él quien sonrió aún más. Su sonrisa tan sincera le calentó el corazón.

A Ailin sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero hizo lo posible para que no se notara, no encontraba gratitud más grande por lo que hacían por ella, no, no lo encontraba.

Cuando Glorfindel le fue a dejar a su habitación, le prometió que dejaría todo sus trabajos lo más rápido posible, tal vez se demoraría un poco, pero no demasiado y tan pronto como pudieran se irían a caballo a los Puertos Grises, para que ella pudiera despedirse del mar por un tiempo y tal vez con los años pudiera volver con una mayor seguridad.

* * *

**EDITADO... **Cambie un pequeño detalle sobre el viaje de Legolas y Gimli hacía Ereborn... pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrio nada a estas horas de la noche, y como considero que es al fin y al cabo uno de los grandes reinos enanos cerca del Bosque Negro, no habría ningún problema... detalles que no molestan en nada la trama.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a las personas que lo leen, sé que pasa lento pero es que no lo quiero dejar muy largo, además es una historia mas bien hecha por arte de la musa, viene y va como se le da la gana. _

_Gracias a **Adriana** por su review!_

_Me gustaría más reviews para saber si realmente les gusta o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo y me dedico a mis otras historias, mas a las 4 personas que me han dejado reviews! Se los agradezco de corazón! Llevó hasta el capitulo 7 pero... no los voy a colocar todos inmediato por si quiero cambiar algo. _

_Capitulo dedicado a** SallyDaer** ya que gracias a ella y su explicación pude hacer algunos cambios importantes..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: **_**"Conociéndose"**

Un hombre vestido de cueros curtidos y hebillas plateadas, el cabello negro sucio y lacio con abalorios en algunas mechas. Cayo desde un árbol frente de la comitiva que esperaba impaciente. Una cicatriz cubría su ojo derecho, alzo la mano en el momento en que un halcón se posó sobre este.

— ¿Descubriste algo, Kartas?- pregunto un hombre sobre un caballo que golpeaba el suelo molesto, era Malrod, el caza recompensas, llevaban tres semanas buscando a la elfa y solo por vanos comentario de aldeanos que realmente no había visto mucho estaban varados esperando noticias.

— He enviado a Sume en su búsqueda- replico mientras el halcón apretaba la mano de este sobre el cuero- tranquila Lume- acaricio sus plumas pardas.

Lume era un halcón hembra, su pareja Sume viaja a gran velocidad hacía este.

— Hay noticias de unos montaraces cerca de estos lugares no es bueno quedarnos cerca.

— Viajemos al este, hasta que no tengamos noticias no podremos hacer mucho.- arreglo sus dos espadas y arreo su caballo en el momento en que una comitiva de veinte hombres le seguían.

**.**

Era aun de noche cuando despertó. Sentía algo en el aire que le hizo ponerse en pie, un presentimiento. Se puso una bata liviana y salió de la habitación mientras sentía que su corazón necesitaba relajarse unos segundos. Una presión le invadía y no le dejaba estar en paz.

Llegó a aquel jardín que visitaba diariamente y bajo el Haya había una sombra que le daba la espalda, lo reconoció en seguida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó. Mas, un aura nostálgica y dolorosa rodeaba al joven elfo, se detuvo a unos pasos, tal vez no era buena idea molestarlo. Cuando se giró para dejarlo solo escucho su voz llamándole

— Te he escuchado venir- anunció mientras ella se giraba y se ruborizaba. La luz de las estrellas rodeaba su ser y parecía que se hubiera iluminado más que nunca, su cabello y su presencia iluminaba a su alrededor. Cuando este le sonrió y le invito a acercarse ella se ruborizo intensamente.

— No quería molestar- susurro mientras llegaba a su lado nerviosa.

— Solo estaba pensando- contesto mirándola detenidamente- me han contado que te gusta subirte a los árboles- sonrió, mientras se subía con una velocidad increíble y le tendía la mano, ella se la dio y se vio impulsada hacía arriba cayendo a su lado.

— Me gusta saber que si subo lo suficientemente algo podré ver el mar.

— El mar- susurro y sus ojos destellaron- contadme como es- le pidió. Ella sonrió- por favor.

— Es hermoso, azul y transparente a la vez, al atardecer el naranjo fundido con rojo y amarrillo, y en la noche negro con azul resplandeciente pues las estrellas dejan su luz en él, en sus costas la espuma brilla como la luna y su sonido es como si miles de personitas corrieran hacía ti creando una melodía hermosa que puede ir acompasándose en tu corazón, como una sonata, el agua es helada pero pareciera que te quita todos tus males, al rozarte parece que te acariciara lentamente, aunque es increíblemente salado- sonrió recordando- hay que saber conocerlo, la luna maneja muy bien las mareas, cuando está enfadada y tranquila- se giró y miro al elfo quien con una leve sonrisa en su cara le miro- tus ojos- dijo de repente sin pensarlo realmente ya que lo había tenido en mente todos esos días.

— ¿Mis ojos que?- pregunto. Ella se ruborizo más si se puede y miro hacia otro lado con el corazón a mil.

— Nada- se levantó en la rama y comenzó a trepar más y más hasta llegar arriba donde la última vez se había lanzado a su suerte.

La observó subir como si toda su vida hubiera vivido sobre un árbol, al igual que él que viviendo en el Bosque Negro se balanceaba muy bien sobre estos. Llegó a su lado rápidamente, mientras ella se sentaba él hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde vives?- pregunto mirando hacía la oscuridad.

— En el Bosque Negro, hacía el este, mucho más lejos que las Montañas Nubladas

— Muy lejos del ëar (mar)- musito, él sonrió con añoranza, hacía ya meses que no veía a su padre, desde que había vuelto de la guerra del anillo, solo volvió para volverse a marchar y comenzar su viaje con Gimli por la Tierra Media- debe ser triste estar lejos de tu familia.

— Tengo a mi padre y mi hermano mayor que está demasiado involucrado en la política del pueblo para echarme de menos.

La chica le quedo mirando unos segundos y ladeo la cabeza sin comprender del todo.

— Mi padre es regente del Bosque Negro- comentó un poco abochornado, personalmente no le gustaba hablar del hecho que era un príncipe para su raza.

— ¿Rey?- pregunto. El tragó en seco apesadumbrado.

— Soy hijo del rey Thranduil

— ¿Eres un príncipe?

— Si

Se quedó en silencio mientras miraba hacia arriba. Sintió que en ese momento su corazón ya arrancaba muy lejos de allí. Era un hecho que él era El príncipe del Bosque Negro, mas no le agradaba tanto así el titulo ya que lograba que las personas cambiaran con él, que le trataran de manera muy diferente. No como uno más y eso le gustaba, le agradaba que lo trataran como uno más. Sin diferencia, sin especialidades, sin ser catalogado.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?- pregunto con la voz media apenada, tal vez ella no quería mantener una amistad con él porque era un príncipe y según los estándares debía mantener un respeto muy calificado para estar con él. Cuando decía con él lo decía como amigo, no como otra cosa. Esos pensamientos le hicieron sonrojar.

— ¿Quieres que diga algo?- pregunto bajando la mirada y mirándole con una sonrisa- sentí que no te agrada ser tratado como un príncipe, como no lo habías dicho antes parece que no te importa, no creo que te moleste, ¿o sí?- el negó con una sonrisa que le calentó el alma.

— Gracias- sonrió de corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, disfrutando la compañía del otro en un tranquilo momento. Una suave brisa hizo que ella, quien llevaba solo un pequeño camisón se estremeciera. Él esperando que no se lo tomara a mal la rodeo suavemente con su brazo y la atrajo hacía él.

Ella no pudo apagar un leve estremecimiento, pero su corazón saltaba ya mucho por lo que se dejó abrazar y cargó su cabeza contra el hombro del joven, tratando de no parecer en un estado casi histérico de felicidad. A ella le agradaba el joven, y sentía que el corazón florecía en ella siempre que estaba cerca o cuando le observaba se le ponía la piel de gallina. No había miedo ni temor (Aquel miedo que Niandal le había provocado) en él no lo encontraba.

Ambos miraron hacia otro lado mientras una sonrisa nerviosa salía de ambos rostros.

**.**

— Hacen una linda pareja- dijo una voz que se hallaba mirando por la ventana. Gandalf se arregló la capa blanca mientras se giraba.

— Muy acuerdo, aunque los dos sufran por una misma pena, ella desea el mar y él lo desea conocer- comentó Elrond mientras cerraba un mapa y anotaba algo en un pergamino.

— Se podrán apoyar si así es necesario, habrán viajes y lamentos, pero, ¿Qué viaje no es viaje si no hay algo que contar en el?- el mago rio. Y se despidió del elfo para ir a descansar. El señor de la casa de dirigió a la ventana y observo con cariño aquella pareja que se camuflaba entre las ramas.

— Espero que no haya muchos lamentos.

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

_Capitulo tiernucho jajaja, AMO a Legolas, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! __Sip, le puse un hermano a Legolas~~ me gusta pensar que tiene hermanos y hermanas, y en este caso tiene un hermano mayor. _

_Dejadme reviews! Y yo soy la persona más feliz de la TM jajajaja. _

_**Kohaku**__ espero vuestra respuesta! __TT que lindo! Gracias a kohaku-oka san... me alegre tanto con tu review!.. snif-snif... espero que os haya gustado el empujoncito que le di a Celiviel y Legolas jajaja, ya escribiré algo más... "fuerte" pero luego abra una situación penosa, lamentablemente. _

_Lamento que no pueda subir diariamente, pero se hace lo que se puede y sobre el "tema" realmente me sentirá honrada (¡Y no sabes cuánto!) en hacerlo. Espero el tema y los detalles que desees en tu siguiente review, así yo podré comenzarlo, eso si como tengo esta y tres historias mas, tal vez me demore pero lo haré._

_**Beatriixe**__, me alegra en sobremanera que os haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo. _

_Namárië_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: **_**"Comienzo del viaje"**

Glorfindel le ayudo a montar sobre la tranquila yegua con la que había pasado más de algún tiempo conociéndola y habituándose a su compañía. La criatura movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera tan o más impaciente que ella misma.

Poco más allá los gemelos montaban luego de despedirse de su padre Lord Elrond, quien ya habituado al ir y venir de sus hijos los miraba con cariño y resignación.

Gimli y Legolas compartían un semental, ya que al enano se le hacía difícil andar en un cuatro-patas solo, y habituado a viajar con el elfo parecía que ambos se veían realmente relajados en ese trato, aunque eso no quitaba que el enano relegara los alegatos de rutina porque el elfo se limitaba a mirarle condescendencia.

Ella se limitaba a mirar todo a su alrededor, impregnándose de la tranquilidad del lugar, de la emoción de volver a ver su mar. Sus ojos se movieron hacía el elfo que revisaba sus alforjas y un suave sonrojo le llego a las mejillas por los recuerdos.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que ella y el elfo se habían quedado hasta el amanecer en aquel árbol. Y desde ese tiempo es que llevaban caminando y viéndose a solas. Ella lo buscaba mucho, la tranquilidad que el elfo le otorgaba era un bálsamo para sus heridas y su mirada siempre clara y limpia le embelesaba. Podía pasar días mirando sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna y saber que todo estaba bien.

Esos cuatro días lo habían pasado caminando por los senderos, charlando de cosas que ella aun no entendía y riendo como jamás lo había hecho. Muchas veces escuchaba embelesada cuando el elfo cantaba contándole hermosas historias de antaño, y aunque él le animaba a que le acompañara ella no lo hacía ya que se moría de vergüenza en el acto.

Solo el día anterior, y en un acto tan inesperado para ella como para él había osado tomarle la mano, curiosa en un momento por sus largos, delgados y fuertes dedos. Había sido como choque y le había soltado avergonzada por su acto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Cuando él le había sonreído y vuelto a tomar su mano para no soltarle durante el paseo, había estado en las nubes durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde y noche.

Había sido una unión suave, tranquila, llena de cariño en el momento.

La voz de Lord Elrond le saco de su letargo ensimismado.

— Ya es hora, que Eru y los Valar les acompañen, que su viaje sea sereno y con cuidado en su andar- los bendijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Poco después sus caballos partían de Rivendel.

Iban a trote lento ya que salir rápido de Rivendel no era algo que los seis viajeros desearan olvidar en un momento, por lo que se tomaron su tiempo para alejarse de la bella casa del medioelfo.

**.**

El lugar realmente estaba sofocante, Malrod caminaba de un lado a otro mientras observaba como su "hechicero" se movía por alrededor de una olla mientras mezclaba hiervas y extrañas sustancias, a varios metros de ellos.

El halcón de Kartas, había vuelto con la noticia de que la elfa volvía hacía su dirección con una comitiva de cuatro elfos y un señor enano. Si cierta era su información, había que prepararse, porque aunque ellos eran muchos guerreros con gran maestría en espadas, enfrentar a un grupo de elfos no era para asegurar una larga y prospera vida, no cuando ellos eran seres inmortales con tantas vidas luchando. Con sus sentidos y agilidad en armas no había comparación, y ellos debían estar preparados para ello.

Un suave hedor volvió a llamar su atención. El hechicero había culminado y ahora estaba creando unas pequeñas bolitas de intestino de animal con una extraña mezcla dentro, él sonrió porque las reconoció. Eran una buena arma para seres tan sensibles como los elfos. Muy buenas la verdad.

En los primeros momentos que estos reventaran en el suelo, los que estuvieran más cercanos a ellos caerían en un fuerte sopor, drogados, para que no tuviera fuerzas para nada.

Sonrió encantado. Fácil, y limpio. Se limitarían a quitarle a la elfa y volver sin rasguño alguno.

**.**

Llevaban tres días de viaje.

A una velocidad más fluida ya que se habían despedido de las tierras de Rivendel, y egresado del bosque de los Troll. Glorfindel les había contado la vez que había visto por primera vez al rey de lo hombre, a los cuatro hobbits y de estos al portador del anillo.

Al cuarto día decidieron descansar en un claro un poco alejado del camino principal. Llevaban buen camino pero debían descansar. Al bajar del caballo lo primero que hizo la joven fue saltar al árbol más cercano y comenzar a subir hasta casi quedar colgando de la copa.

— ¿Qué ves pequeña?- le pregunto Elhorim mientras sacaba un par de mantas del caballo de ella para que descansara cerca de un pequeño fuego que hacía Gimli para la cena.

— Mmm, humo al oeste...

— Aldeas humanas- le dijo Elladan, quien había soltado a los caballos de sus cargas y los dejaba pastar- más allá de unos montes esta la tierra de los hobbits.

— Baja Ailin- llamó Legolas con una sonrisa mientras la chica se lanzaba hacía abajo y quedaba colgando de una rama un poco alejada del suelo

— ¡Atrápame!- rio en el momento en que Legolas se asustó al verla un tanto más lejos de su alcance. Pero al atraparle esta no dejaba de sonreír y eso esfumo su miedo.

Legolas por un momento se cegó de la sonrisa tan bonita de la chica dedicada solo a él, por lo que cuando dio un paso con ella en brazos, se tropezó, y antes de caer encima de ella con todo su peso, se giró y cayó de espaldas.

Ailin soltó un gemido preocupado y se envaro al ver la mueca de dolor del elfo, se levantó de golpe y se puso a su lado de rodillas.

— ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada. El fingió una mueca de dolor en el momento en que "intentaba" poner los codos en el suelo.

— Creo que me torcí algo.

— ¿En serio? Lo siento, lo siento- comenzó ella mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho cargándole para que no se moviera. Legolas le tomo una mano y se la beso dulcemente mientras sonreía.

— Es una broma- la chica iba a decir algo pero se sonrojo más aun por sentir un cosquilleo agradable sobre el sector que había besado el elfo.

— Malvado- logró musitar mientras se ponía en pie. Nerviosa y feliz por ese acto tan físico que le puso el corazón a mil.

Glorfindel y Elladan se encargaron de una pequeña comida, mientras Gimli hablaba animadamente con ellos, Elhorim con Legolas fueron a explorar el sector para saber que estaban en un lugar seguro. Ella se quedó recostada contra un árbol, mientras el sueño le invadía por el cansancio. Cuando estuvo _cerrando los ojos_ _(1),_ Glorfindel se le acercó y le tapo con una manta.

**.**

La cueva estaba en un silencio bastante tenso. Uno de los hombres más cercanos al capitán, quien se hallaba sentado en decenas de pieles con una botella de vino, esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de este.

— No saldremos a altamar hasta que la niña vuelva.

— Pero señor, la tripulación está molesta y alterada, no hemos salido en un mes.

— Y bien felices debería estar todos esos cretino, no ha muerto nadie. ¡Yo soy el capitán! Cuando yo digo que nos embarcamos, embarcamos. Pero no tendremos la misma suerte si no tenemos a la niña para que nos diga el tipo de oleaje y que tan buen viento tengamos para arrasar a cualquier bote mercante.

— ¿No podemos tan solo confiar en nuestras experiencias?- pregunto sabiendo de ante mano la reacción de este.

— ¡¿Confiar en ustedes!?- grito y la copa salto lejos- todos mis antepasado han tenido la fortuna de tener a la niña con ellos, por ello lo de todas nuestras riquezas y nuestro honor. Jamás hemos perdido una batalla ni hemos dejado un barco mercante seguir su curso sin nuestra parte de su botín, ¡No voy a dejar que un montón de ratas saladas echen abajo la trayectoria de nuestro honor por que les pica la libertad!

El sujeto dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras hacía una leve reverencia. Niandal dio un suspiro bastante molesto y nervioso. Necesitaba a esa mocosa con ellos lo antes posible, o si muy pronto obtendría un motín.

.

Levaban ochos días de viaje, habían llegado a un lugar llamado Bosque viejo, estaban en las lindes cerca del río Brandivino. Los gemelos se tendrían que marchar al día siguiente ya que habían recibido noticias de que los Montaraces se habían traslado más al sureste cerca de las Montañas Azules y los alcanzarían por ahí.

Como estaban cerca del río habían decidido turnarse para relajarse con un baño. Los gemelos primeros, luego el señor enano, luego Glorfindel y Legolas. Y ella al final.

En su turno. Al entrar a las exquisitas aguas, se sintió tan bien y tan relajada que se quedó flotando por varios minutos sintiendo el suave rastro de una corriente y la tranquilidad del agua acariciando su piel.

Tenía de guardia a los dos gemelos quienes le daban la espalda para que ella tuviera más libertad, y hablaban tranquilamente de su inminente viaje. Sus voces era un arrullo tranquilizador.

Se zambullo bastante feliz al sentir toda el agua acariciarle.

Ella tenía un hermoso don. Cuando se encontraba en el mar, la aguas a su alrededor se apaciguaban, se consumían las corrientes y el oleaje se tranquilizaba. Y cuando veía llegar los barcos de sus antiguos dueños, a veces, llegaban tan maltratados luego de un combate que ella les ayudaba a traerlos dentro de la cueva con movimientos suaves de parte de sus manos y cuerpo que se acompasaban a la marea.

Tenía un poder mínimo sobre el agua, la marea y las corrientes, era una de esas cosas por lo que estaba tan unido al mar. Tan bien poseía una resistencia única dentro del agua se movía con exquisitos movimientos y poseía unos pulmones asombrosos con una resistencia única.

Cuando recorrió un poco el fondo del rio decidió salir, pero la cara de los gemelos le hizo quedar sorprendida, luego les envió un torrente de agua para que se giraran. Sí, y dentro de su poder y sus emociones manejar el agua como una oleada era una de ellas. Por lo que esta impacto contra los dos elfos mirones.

— ¡No miren!- le grito enojada mientras se tapaba un poco. Estaba colorada de vergüenza y frustración.

— ¿Qué pretender que haces? ¿Qué nos dé un ataque?- pregunto Elhorim girando un poco la cabeza para hablar en el momento en que otro torrente de agua le pego y lo dejo más empapado y medio botado contra el suelo

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Por qué voy a estar mal?- pregunto molesta.

— Te zambulliste casi por siete minutos.

— ¿Y qué?

— Nosotros con gracias duramos unos cinco minutos

— ¿Y eso que tiene?

— Nosotros teníamos el record

— Pues ese no es mi problema, ¡Mirones!- otro torrente de agua le saltó encima.

**.**

Le causo demasiada gracias. Los dos gemelos que antes habían estado de lo más relucientes por ser los primeros en darse un baño ahora venían empapados y con cara de malhumor, detrás de ellos con una sonrisa autosuficiente venia Ailin mientras se secaba su corto cabello y este quedaba más parado de lo normal.

Cuando Glorfindel les había preguntado qué había pasado, Elhorim había gruñido molesto y Elladan apunto a la chica y la acuso de ser un espíritu de agua fuera de control. La chica que se había estado aguantando todo el camino al momento en que se sentó frente al fuego para secarse estallo en risas que a los segundos contagio a todos menos a los gemelos.

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

_¡Dejad Reviews que aún en el **2013** estoy viva y dispuesta XD! ¡Yo seré un personaje muy feliz si me dejan uno! _

_**RiinoaLH,**__ gracias por vuestro comentario. Jajaja, sí este elfo tan sexy (baba) me alegro mucho que te hubiera gustado, No saben cuánto me emociona que me dejen review todos los habitantes de mi casa escuchan mi grito de felicidad al recibir uno jajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**Angefonde15,**__ me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, me agrado que lo hayas encontrado maduro. Me tomo de sorpresa pero me agrado jajaj. Muchas gracias._

_**Beatriixe,**__ gracias por vuestro review! Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capi!_

_Ya! Al fin.__** Kohaku**__ (espero que no importe que te llame así) primero que todo ¡gracias por vuestro review! Super largo jajaja_

_Recibiste mi correo?... al menos que sí y estés de vacaciones y yo aquí haciendo el ridículo, pero bien. Te gusta el nombre Leandil (anagrama de Daniel l) estuve sacando conclusiones y tiempos, quiero ponerme en comunicación contigo para poder hablar sobre esto... bueno mi correo es: Liu(guio bajo)chans...hotmail. Y hasta hice un dibujo jajaja, espero poder comunicarnos pronto! Y necesitamos un título, espere que te hayas dado cuenta que soy pésima en eso de títulos... eso! Nos vemos o escribimos jajaja_

_Saludos a todos los que se pasen por aquí!_

* * *

(1) Según yo, encuentro que las veces que los elfos duermen con los ojos abiertos es cuando quieren estar completamente alerta, vigilando todo a su alrededor. Ailin como es una niña y nunca ha estado realmente presionada en ese aspecto, ella duerme con los ojos cerrados. Y por el simple hecho de que me da cosa verlos así medio duermevela XD.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_** "En peligro"**

Los gemelos la amarraron en un abrazo de oso en el momento en que se despedían de ella. Ya se iban y ella se apeno por ello, tal vez de allí a mucho tiempo no los volvería a ver. Se camuflo entre los brazos de Legolas cuando estos se perdieron por un camino paralelo. Los extrañaría mucho.

Cuando volvieron al camino, ella iba más callada de lo normal. Había un peso en su estómago, la insistencia de que algo iba mal, de que algo iba a pasar.

Escucho un inusual ruido de un pájaro, en el momento en que levantaba la cabeza y observo como un halcón se alzaba en vuelo sobre ellos. La luz del sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Iban en un pequeño bosque, los árboles viejos se apretaban a su lado. El ambiente se puso tenso de un momento a otro. Ni dos segundos despues Legolas tomaba las riendas de su caballo y lo detenía, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Comenzó a asustarse, no sentía nada, solo el ruido del viento pasar por los árboles ni un pájaro piaba ni un grillo cantaba. Los rostros serios e incomodos de sus compañeros hizo que ella instintivamente tomara la daga que llevaba guardada y la ocultaba en su cintura bajo el manto que llevaba encima. No sabía usarla, pero sabía el poder que otorgaba un arma, por lo menos para intimidar.

Glorfindel la hizo bajarse del caballo y se la entregó a Legolas. Su rostro serio y sus ojos destellando más de lo normal le hizo ahora si asustarse. Este la llevó al lado de un enorme árbol.

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto cuando este le tomaba la cintura y la sentaba en una rama baja. Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que callara. Ella se sonrojo y asintió.

— Debes subir, subir bien alto, ocúltate y por ninguna circunstancia debes mostrarte- sentía el corazón en la boca, no sentía nada, pero había comenzado a oscurecer y ruidos extraños habían comenzado a encerrarlos.

— Pero...- le tomo una mano- ven conmigo- susurra asustada. Él sonrió, le tomo el rostro suavemente y deposito un tierno y suave beso sobre sus labios.

Sintió como la carne se le erizaba, hasta pudo haber caído de la rama si este no le hubiera sujetado. Le volvió acariciar el rostro con sus ojos azules tan llenos de afecto. Le beso una mano y le hizo un gesto para que subiera. Ella con el corazón en la mano le hizo caso. Al llegar más o menos donde había muchas hojas se aferró al tronco y observó con ojos lagrimosos como sus compañeros tomaban sus armas y se movían en sigilosa atención.

Sentía ya ahora como estaban siendo rodeados de humanos, solo ellos podían hacer tanto ruido al acercarse. Glorfndel tenía una espada hermosa en mano, Gimli dos hachas y Legolas su hermoso arco en que ya hacía con una flecha dispuesta.

Las sombras comenzaron a acercase, cada una más peligrosa que la otra, llevaban espadas y arcos grotescos en sus manos. Sus vestimentas eran oscuras, de cueros y pieles, muchos de ellos llevaban tapado lo que era boca y nariz. Y se movían todos sincronizados. ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? No reconocía a ninguno de ellos, ¿Vendrían por ella? Pero, no. ¿Cómo? Si no había nadie más que los elfos que sabían de su posición, ninguno de ellos era pirata. Tal vez vendrían por otra cosa. Simples ladrones, hasta ese pensamiento le agrado más que saber que Niandal aún le seguía buscando.

— Venimos por la chiquilla- anunció uno de ellos. El que parecía el jefe mientras sujetaba en una de sus manos unas extrañas bolitas.

— ¿Qué chiquilla?- pregunto Glorfindel- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Simples ladrones?- pregunto con un tono de voz tan potente que ella noto como se estremecían.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Ladrones? ¡Já!, no me haga reír señor elfo. Somos los caza recompensas más solicitados de la Tierra Media, y venimos por la dama elfa que viene con ustedes, pues su amo y señor la quiere de nuevo en su cama.

Ella se retorció de miedo en su lugar, mientras sus manos se aferraron rápidamente al tronco, comenzó a convulsionarse mientras se mordía los labios de pánico. No quería volver con Niandal, no quería, lagrimas se perdieron por su cara, estaba en un estado de pánico horrible.

Legolas se movía nervioso por las palabras del sujeto que sonrió ante la reacción. Glorfindel alzo la espada y Gimli rio ante la perspectiva de una lucha.

— Entréganos a la elfa y no saldréis lastimados.

— Venid aquí, venid que los espero- saltó Gimli. Legolas alzo más el arco, estaba esperando la respuesta de Glorfindel para el ataque.

Ya no podía más, asquerosos sujetos ¿Cómo se atrevían hablar así de la pequeña? ¿Cómo se atrevían? Glorfindel hizo un leve movimiento con el brazo, una señal.

La saeta dio en la garganta de uno de ellos en el momento en que Legolas sacaba una segunda flecha y atacaba. Glorfindel alzo la espada y dando una estocada al aire de un segundo a otro estaba retirando su espada del cuerpo de uno de ellos. La rapidez de un elfo es sorprendente en casos como estos. En especial de un señor elfo que había matado a un balrog.

Veía completamente paralizada como los sujetos de abajo entraban en batalla por ella. El que parecía el jefe dio un grito en el momento en luego de varios golpes un humo blanco comenzó a inundar el lugar, perdió de vista inmediatamente a Gimli. Los caza recompensas se apretaban más las pañoletas en la nariz y boca. Envalentonados por la nube blanquecina lanzaban en combate contra los elfos.

Busco afanosamente el destello rubio de Legolas quien había dejado el arco para enfrentarse con sus dagas. Atacaba fervorosamente aunque sus movimientos se iban haciendo lentos y pesados. Ella envió un gemido de miedo cuando una espada se enterró en el hombro del elfo. Algunos alzaron la cabeza y sonrieron al verle, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente conmocionada al ver que Legolas caía cuerpo muerto en el suelo.

Allí noto ese extraña neblina, como al aspirarlo levemente se le entumecía la lengua. Era un tipo de paralizante o veneno.

Cuando Glorfindel tan bien fue herido en un brazo y cayo pesadamente, los sujetos no le atacaron solo se retiraron.

Sin poder contener comenzó a llorar, mientras el jefe ordenaba que fueran a por ella. Tres sujetos se subieron a las ramas. Ella observó como dos sombras sobrevolaban el lugar y vio a dos halcones moverse en círculo a su alrededor. Una mano helada le sujeto la pierna, ella dio un grito de horror, pego una patada y comenzó a subir mucho más, varias cuerdas trataron de amarrarle. ¡Por Eru! Por los Valar, que le dejaran, que no le hicieran daño.

No podía respirar, el mundo se daba vueltas a sus pies. El dolor punzante en el hombro le dolió como mil demonio. La droga hacía que sus movimientos se hicieron lentos y poco oportunos al segundo, no veía a Gimli y Glorfindel peleaba tan torpemente como él unos metros más allá. Le dieron una patada en las costillas en el momento en que escuchaban como habían logrado localizar a Ailin. ¡Por favor que no le hicieran daño!, por favor...

Su mente se emboto por la confusión, los colores y sentidos se perdían. Que no le hicieran daño, por favor. Su cuerpo dejo de hacerle caso mientras caía de lleno al suelo.

— Niña, bajad de allí- sonrió el jefe desde abajo- te juro que no te haremos daño, ya bastante te hará tu señor.

— Por favor- lloro mientras llegaba los más alto.

Los sujetos se hallaban con problemas para llegar hasta ella, cuando una cuerda le agarro la mano, logró sacar la daga y romperle, pero en el segundo una segunda y tercera cuerda le agarro de una pierna jalándole hacía abajo. Se aferró al tronco pero este estaba muy fino por lo que no le aguanto. Un par de manos le agarraron de la mano y la tiraron hacía abajo. Quedo colgando inofensivamente de sus miembros, le quitaron de inmediato la daga y amarrándole tan rápido la bajaron como si fuera un animal.

Vio horrorizado y con sus últimas fuerzas como amarraban afanosamente a la niña mientras ella se convulsionaba de miedo y horror. ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué? La pequeña, su linda niña. Antes de caer completamente inconsciente vio sus ojos desesperados, completamente sumidos en el miedo y el horror, ¿Por qué...

Lloraba sin poder detenerse, le habían puesto una amarra en la boca y se movía histérica en los brazos del jefe –Malrod le entendió en su llanto- quien le tenía abrazada para sujetarla. El sujeto sonrío mientras subía su manos por su brazo y tiraba la hermosa ropa elfica para dejar al descubierto las frases allí escritas.

— Volvamos- ordeno.

Ella se giró y trato de buscar con la mirada a alguno de sus compañeros. Vio a Legolas medio despierto mirándole con pena y desesperación pero unos instantes después la droga había hecho efecto por completo.

Se movió más, revolviéndose en las manos del sujeto. Le costó bastante retenerle hasta que tomo uno de los pedazos de intestino en que iba la droga y se la pegó en la nariz. Se desmayó en el momento en que la tiraba de estómago sobre su caballo. Ya era de volver por su recompensa.

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Uuu si jui mala y aún quedan muchas más cosas malas que pasen. Lamentablemente T-T**

_**Kohaku:** mientras este en el campo voy a empezar el primer capítulo de la histo, ya tengo la idea y va empezar de cuando Arwen se va, así se une mas a Glorfindel. Si? Bueno cuando lo pase al compu, tu me dices si te gusta o no. _

_**Beatriixe:** como siempre, gracias por el review! Espero que te agradara el capi!_

_**Angefonce15:** lo siento T-T ayer estuve enfermita por eso no me pude conectar para seguir enviadote música, y hoy me voy al campo. Sorry. Cuando vuelva te mando mas canciones. Me gusto hablar contigo y espero tu review! _

_**RinoaLH:** siii, los capi todos son de dos hojas Word, te gusto cuando le dio un beso? Aaahhh me encantaría ser ella solo en ese momento, no en lo que le viene en el futuro, pero en ese (baba)… tan lindo que es Legolas, es imposible no amarlo jajaja. _

_Bueno! Gracias de ante mano por aquellas lindas personas que me dejen un review! Así me ilusiono un montón cuando llegue_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_** "Reencuentro"**

No podía tan solo no podía. Los sujetos le estaban obligando a comer tapándole la nariz para darle un estofado de carne. Se había detenido a comer, al día siguiente estaría en la costa.

La entregarían a Niandal, tan solo con ese pensamiento sentía que se moría por dentro, no podía dejar de llorar y se había desmayado bastantes veces durante el camino. El que parecía el jefe la llevaba entre los brazos mientras montaban a caballo a una velocidad bastante fuerte.

Cuando ya vieron que no podía seguir tragando y respirar con ello, le dejaron amarrada al árbol. Se acurruco cuanto pudo contra su lecho mientras su mente se perdía en el desconsuelo.

Se sentía horrible, tenía un dolor de cabeza mareante y se le movía todo alrededor.

No quería volver, no quería. Niandal le iba a hacer daño, no quería, no quería. Sollozos progresivos venían a ella, había sido tan feliz con los demás. Se había ilusionado tanto con el joven elfo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... por favor, que Mandos le llamará, prefería marcharse que volver a estar con el pirata.

.

Legolas despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con la lengua pastosa. Un rostro familiar estaba a su lado, pero había más personas de lo normal. Elladan le sonrió triste mientras vendaba la herida en su hombro. Se incorporó de un saltó con el corazón en la boca. Elhorim se volvió hacía él mientras daba unas ordenes rápidas a varios sujetos que estaban allí. Eran montaraces. Unos catorce sujetos de aspecto muy desaliñados pero acostumbrados a las inclemencias de vivir en rusticas condiciones. Dos de ellos atendían a Glorfindel quien estaba lastimado de un brazo. Gimli estaba apoyado contra un árbol dormido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al no verle, al no sentirle cerca. Se la habían llevado, esos...

— ¿Quiénes fueron?- pregunto Elhorim mientras le ponía una manta encima.

— Caza recompensas o algo así, se la llevaron con su... su

— No hables- le cortó Elladan con una sonrisa triste tratando de calmarlo.

— Tenemos que, tengo que ir a por ella.

— Lo haremos pero mientras no despierten maese Gimli y Glorfindel no podremos montarlos en caballos

— ¿Cómo llegaron?

— Alcanzamos a los montaraces antes del mediodía y nos avisaron sobre unos sujetos de aspectos extraño que han estado preguntando por una elfa con las características de Ailin- le informo Elladan mientras le entregaba una camisa sin sangre.

Era de mañana ya, el sol estaba a punto de salir, a ellos le habían atacado al anochecer habían sido drogados por más de once horas, y ya estarían a varios kilómetros a lomo de caballo. Si iban apurados estarían en las costas cercanas a los Puertos Grises al atardecer. Al anochecer ya estaría con ese... ese sujeto.

— Hay que marcharnos- musito mientras las manos se le hacían torpes para poder abrocharse la camisa. Elhorim se las sujeto.

— Tranquilízate, la encontraremos. Además- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle- es un espíritu del agua fuera de control, confiemos en que pueda utilizar sus dones para ayudarse.

Él asintió poco entusiasta tratando de poder tranquilizar a los dos gemelos que estaban tan tensos como él.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su carita llena de miedo y alarma. Lo estaba matando por dentro. No había podido salvarle, no había podido...

.

El sol le pegó fuertemente en la cara haciendo despertar luego de uno de sus desmayos, iban a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre un paisaje un tanto árido. Aquel aire, aquel suave aire...

.

Le acomodo más sobre la silla. La sujeto de la cintura y la alzó un poco ya que se le resbalada.

Sentía una pena horrible por la joven niña que aterraba como estaba parecía más muerta que viva. Un espíritu tan blanco y puro no merecía esto, había sentido las ganas de dejarle libre y quedarse con los doscientos oros, pero este era su trabajo y no podía dejar de pensar que él era el jefe de ese grupo de personas que tenían familias y necesitaban las monedas de oro para poder vivir cómodamente por un tiempo.

Lo lamentaba por la niña, pero ya entregándole se olvidaría de ella. Estaban a medio viaje, y sus cuentas habían salido agraciadas. Llegarían a los Puertos Grises antes del atardecer y estarían en la noche en la cueva del pirata.

La dejaría y se olvidaría. Ese era su trabajo, aunque una sensación amarga perpetuaba en su pecho.

.

El ambiente estaba rebosante de agitación, la noticia de que el grupo de caza recompensas volvía a las cuevas realizaba una felicidad loca de una sola persona y la preocupación de otros. Esos otros, los más viejos y sabios de la tripulación aquellos que conocían de mucho más atrás a la niña, que la conocieron de jóvenes, la joven que les ayudo a curar sus heridas después de una batalla, aquella que más que un aparato del tipo que deseaba el capitán, era una guía, una bitácora de recuerdos, era aquella que velo por sus sueños cuando estaban solos y que de alguna forma daba fuerzas a su temple porque ella los conocía de una forma que ni siquiera sus familiares lo podrían consolidar. Para los demás, los nuevos que jamás habían tenido una mano amiga solo era la consorte del capitán que quería en su cama, para otros era la pura indiferencia de una elfa cualquiera que poseía lo que muchos de ellos deseaba. Su inmortalidad.

— ¡Sacad al prisionero!- la voz jovial del capitán hizo que muchos dieran un salto, ya que desde hace días lo único que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de los borrachos que yacían desparramados dentro de la cueva luego de una juerga en el puerto de Forlond y los juegos baratos de una baraja de naipes viejos.

El ruido de una verja oxidada que desde hacía mucho no se abría hizo que el grupo de presentes se giraran hacía ella. Dos hombres, uno con una fea cicatriz en el pecho arrastro el cuerpo flaco y maltratado de un joven pirata que no había salido de su confinamiento hacía semanas. Sus ojos habían sanado un poco, y el verde de este no se mostró agradecido cuando lo colgaron despiadadamente de una pared. Niandal sonrió cuando el cuerpo cayo hacía adelante por las pocas fuerzas que poseía.

— ¿A que no adivinas quien viene a hacerte compañía?- pregunto mientras con la daga le levantaba la cara, las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo al realizar un corte suave bajo la barbilla.

— No- susurro mientras la voz se apagaba. Estaba débil, demasiado.

— Compañía- susurro cerca de su oído y comenzó a reír, una risa fuerte y maniática hasta cierto punto.

El chico cerró los ojos y deseo que alguien le ayudara, que no dejaran que la joven sufriera nuevamente los maltratos de aquel desquiciado.

.

Glorfindel no demoro en despertar y Gimli le siguió. Este último no poseía ninguna grabe contusión más de un chichón en la cabeza, por lo que no demoro en curar. En el instante continuo en que lograron ponerse en marcha Legolas estaba con un serio ataque de nervios. No hablaba y si no hubiera sido por la persistencia del elfo mayor no hubiera tomado ni siquiera un pedazo de lemba.

— Debemos marchar rápido- susurro mientras hablaba con el elfo- lo antes posible

— Lo sé Legolas, pero no sabemos dónde la llevan, necesitamos información.

— Un pueblo, algún lugar donde vivan.

— Sabemos que son unas cuevas donde quedan los piratas que no fueron a la batalla de los campos de Pelennor, pero la costa es grande, demoraremos más si buscamos a punto ciego, necesitamos información.

— Será tarde, Glorfindel. Le harán daño- susurró más para si, con el corazón adolorido por lo que esos humanos podrían hacerle.

— Lo sé, Legolas, lo sé...

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

_AIYA! Jajaj acabo de llegar con un par de contusiones leves por ser enviada al agua con ropa, pero me preocupe de no golpearme las pocas neuronas viva que no han muerto por cigarro, así que anoche he terminado este capítulo que está más o menos fome, pero el siguiente está mucho mejor... _

_**Ybelawen:**__ me alegra de sobremanera que te haya gustado el fic, y sí, Ailin es lo más tierno que he escrito jajaja, espero que te guste este capi. Namarie __**Kohaku:**__ jajaja soy toda una dramática, Yo quien solo se dedicaba a escribir peleas estoy escribiendo esto, realmente no sé de dónde jajaja. Sobre la histo, hoy mismo empiezo ya se con que comenzar y ya me alinee un poco, así que cuando lo escriba te lo mando para que me des tu visto bueno. Adiós... __**RinoaLH**__: jajaja, bueno pero he cumplido he llegado y he puesto inmediatamente otro capi, y síiiiii necesitaba colocar ese beso yo misma me estaba matando para ponerlo luego jajaja. Gracias por tu review __**Beatriixe:**__ como siempre, me alegran vuestro reviews porque siempre están y me agrada porque sé que lo estas siguiendo y eso me emociona, muchas gracias y espero que te guste. Namarie __**Ereregwen:**__ no, nadie puede negar que Legolas es un amor jajaja, la verdad van rápidos porque yo no quería que este fic fuera tan largo, de hecho no quería que tuviera más de 10 capitulo y ya me pase, pero al fin y al cabo Legolas hará lo que pueda por ella y he allí algo de romance, lo que sé es que no soy tan buena en ese tema. En el tema de Glorfindel obvio que va a seguir apareciendo es importante y es quien apoya a Legolas en todo momento. Y sí lamentablemente como soy toda una dramática van a seguir sufriendo Muja-Muaj jajaja. Ya, gracias por leer. Namarie._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10:_ "Entregada"**

El rugido fue estridente, fuerte y sorprendente. Los caballos se asustaron he intranquilos quisieron dar pasos hacia atrás. Sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos el bulto que llevaba entre manos, que se escapaba como si se desvaneciera. Una tormenta en el mar.

Algunos de sus hombres hicieron comentarios de mal augurio. Y él hizo una mueca sujetando bien a la niña.

.

Podía quedarse así toda la vida, disfrutar de ese ruido, de ese sentimiento a libertad incondicional, el mar le llamaba a estar a su lado a disfrutarle siempre y en cada momento. Su cuerpo se movió hacía adelante tratando de alcanzar por lo menos un poco de sus frías y agradables aguas, el mar estaba agitado como su corazón, alterado como ella, sombrío y a la vez eufórico de estar a su lado nuevamente, deseaba tan solo... tan solo, tocarle.

Alzo la mano para poder sentirle por sus dedos, cuando una brazo le agarro de la cintura y la alzo en vilo mientras unas ordenes, hacían que todo a su alrededor se moviera. Abrió los ojos en el momento en que una ola enorme choco contra la playa creando uno de los tantos rugidos que caían esa noche, sin viento y ni siquiera tormentoso. Gimió suavecito mientras lagrimas caían entre los pliegues de la ropa de Malrod, la brisa del mar le golpeaba la cara le daba la ilusión de estar nuevamente a su lado, pero no podía apagar el dolor y el miedo que pronto sentía sobre sí. La desilusión, la falta de no tener a aquel joven de los ojos de mar a su lado, reconfortándole con su presencia. Levanto la vista en el momento en que el canto de las gaviotas se extinguía por completo, como su ilusión de ser libre.

.

Estaba deseoso, ansioso como nunca. Los piratas sentados a los lados se miraban y comentaban en susurros ansiosos o maliciosos, a él poco le importaba. Ruido y luego las sombras acercándose por los puentes que se erguían sobre las paredes se hincho de expectación. Venía amarrada, y su carita roja llena de lágrimas fue lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto hasta ahora, llevaba ropas de fina textura elficas, dándole todo el toque inocente que necesitaba para saborear esta victoria. Las manos atadas sobre su espalda y sujeta a una tira que traía el jefe de los caza recompensas. El movimiento de las cadenas del novato hizo que sonriera aún más.

Cuando el sujeto se posó delante de él, había un brillo intenso en sus ojos que le dio mala espina. Realizo un movimiento con la cabeza y trajeron los otros tres sacos de monedas de oro.

— Aquí esta vuestra recompensa- anunció mientras clavaba su mirada en la cara de la niña. Su estremecimiento y su miedo patente era algo que lo podía sentir y los alteraba tanto.

Lo degustaba con placer.

.

Por favor... por favor.

Lloraba descontrolada, más horrorizada que nunca, ya no tenía fuerzas ni esperanzas. Caminar por aquellos puentes en que la última vez los había cruzado para escapar era saber que ya no tenía oportunidad para nada más que la desolación de estar presa nuevamente, a la merced de Niandal, a sus caricias y sus besos que la mataban. Trato de suplicarle vanamente con la mirada al sujeto que la tenía presa, trato con todas sus ganas que tuviera piedad de ella, que no le dejara a la merced de él, no quería estar con Niandal, no quería, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Sintió un golpe, un fuerte golpe con el dorso de una mano. La mareo y le dolió provocando que con un gemido cayera al suelo unos metros más allá. Comenzó a llorar mucho más, adolorida física y sicológicamente. Sintió pasos y un par de gruñidos.

.

— ¡Hey!- saltó Malrod.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Allí esta tú oro, tú recompensa por traerle, debería os quitarles la mitad por toda la demora, así que lárguense de aquí- tomo una de las bolsas y le pegó contra el pecho acercando sus finos labios hacía el tenso hombre- este no es asunto tuyo, lárguense de aquí.

El caza recompensa pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de tomar las bolsas de oro, mirar un segundo donde estaba acurrucado el cuerpo de la elfa y marcharse con la risa de felicidad lunática del pirata. Bajo la mirada al salir de la cueva, el mar estaba furioso, triste y las estrellas no brillaban como siempre, tan solo no podía, debía... aunque le costara la vida.

.

Le agarro de la parte de atrás del cuello y una brutalidad horrorosa la levanto mientras pegaba su otra mano a su espalda cargándole contra él. No podía hacer nada más que llorar y gemir de pánico cuando este pegó su cara contra su cuello y luego subió hasta su lóbulo donde lamió provocándole un estremecimiento de asco.

— Te dije que estas muerta y que eres solo mía.

Las palabras le resbalaron hasta su acojonado corazón, el sujeto la giro mientras la cargaba hasta la pared, donde aprovechando que tenía las manos amarradas la colgó despiadadamente de un gancho.

Sonrió mientras alzaba una mano y le acariciaba el rostro, quitándole las lágrimas de una forma grotescamente cariñosa, llegaba a sus labios y los rozaba. Bajo hasta sus hombros y de un tirón le arranco la manga del brazo derecho. Le sujeto la barbilla como una tenaza mientras le hacía mirarle.

— ¿Qué ves aquí?- pregunto mientras le agarraba el brazo y lo jalaba provocando un gemido de dolor por la mala posición.

— Nombres- susurro con la voz ahogada, acongojada y asustada tanto que no podía ni respirar bien.

— ¿Y aquí?- pregunto mientras enterraba su dedo en el último nombre allí escrito.

Ella no contesto porque ya no podía seguir, no podía aguantar su presencia cerca, le estaba matando. Sus ojos pardos se desenfocaron un poco cuando este susurro su propio nombre y la besaba. Le invadía tan grotescamente, obligándole a dar de ella sin poder rehusarse, un beso profundo enojado y lleno de autoridad, ni comparado con el beso delicado y suave que le había dado Legolas, ni siquiera un poco de ese cariño que él le había regalado, ni un poco. Lloró de horror cuando este comenzó a subir su mano por su pierna y agradeció desmayarse cuando le mordió el cuello.

.

El casco de los caballos hacía temblar la tierra, la noche ya había caído pero no había intenciones de detenerse, hasta encontrar un pequeño pueblo kilómetros más allá donde preguntarían por la cueva de los piratas, todos los presentes sabían que si no encontraban información rápido el alma del joven elfo se iría muriendo de apoco y era algo que nadie estaba dispuesto a ver.

Glorfindel quien iba delante con Elladan, miraba nervioso y preocupado de vez en cuando hacía atrás donde el otro gemelo trataba de mantener a raya al príncipe. El joven estaba enamorado y había visto como cobardemente se habían llegado a la pequeña, a él igual le dolía, esa niña no podía merecer todo esto, era una pequeña ¿Qué mal había hecho?, era injusto.

No podía tolerarlo. Y no lo haría.

.

Kartas le miro extrañado en el momento, se había separado del grupo. Uno de los más viejos y más respetables estaba repartiendo el dinero entre todos de forma equivalente. Sume con Lume miraban desde unas ramas más arriba aquella llamada de atención por parte del jefe del grupo.

— Pero no entiendo...- comenzó el sujeto

— Solo manda a uno de tus halcones y dime que tan lejos está el grupo de elfos

— ¿Para qué?

— Asunto mío

— No es bueno involucrarse con las presas, ya nos han pagado ¿Para qué involucrarnos de nuevo en eso?

— He dicho que es asunto mío, Kartas, solo toma tu dinero y dime en qué dirección y a que distancia está el grupo de elfos que atacamos.

El sujeto le miro extraño, en el momento en que alzaba la mano y Lume llegó a su brazo, le acaricio las plumas y luego de una leve orden, este desapareció por el cielo oscuro.

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

_¡Dejad Comentarios! Y decidme ¿Barco o cueva? Tan solo eso. ¡Cuídense! Me voy de campamento UJU! _

_Gracias por los reviews a _**_beatriixe, kohaku y RinoaLH_**_ como siempre muchas gracias, estoy súper apurada, espero que os guste el capi dejadme comentarios y yo ser muy feliz . Nos vemos la otra semana, ya llegue inspirada he escrito dos capis más jaja, los pongo tan rápido como llegue si tengo hartos reviews! (me emociono mucho con ellos) Bueno, súper mala, espero que les agrade y si, es penoso. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11:_ "Desesperanza"**

Despertó sentada, reconoció inmediatamente donde se encontraba. En aquel sector de la cueva donde había alfombras y cojines pero a pesar de estar en un lugar tan acogedor como ese la respiración a su espalda la congelo y le hizo sentir el corazón por el nivel de la boca. El sujeto le tomo del estómago y le hizo acomodarse aún más contra él. Su barbilla estaba apoyada contra su hombro y la respiración le caía por el cuello surcando escalofríos. Escucho un gemido y levanto la cabeza. Frente a ella estaba el joven pirata que le había liberado. Ella creía, creía que...

— ¿Creíste que se había marchado, mi pequeña?- susurro el capitán mientras le tomaba la barbilla y le hacía girar el rostro.- ha estado aquí, encerrado un mes mientras tú disfrutabas de una vida de libertad que no es tuya.

Ella creía, creía que el joven se había marchado detrás de ella. Ella creía plenamente que no estaba allí que se había marchado hacía algún pueblo, no allí en ese estado tan deplorable. Estaba flaco, tan flaco que daba cosa verle, el cabello enmarañado y sucio. Su cabeza caía hacía adelante mientras gemía suavecito. Atrás de él se encontraban Arel y Jill, dos jóvenes piratas. Tenían unas varas que brillaban de lo rojo que estaba el hierro ardiente. Arel se inclinó con está cargándole contra un hombro, otro grito agudo salió de la boca del joven.

Ella en un estado inconsciente se lanzó hacía adelante mientras alguno de los más selectivos presentes reían de su penosa actuación. Jill se inclinó hacia delante con la vara y en un rápido golpe en la cara, otro gemido sucumbía el deplorable cuerpo. Bajo la mirada para no ver cómo le torturaban. Niandal se la tomo y le obligo a observar.

— Lo veras morir- susurro en el momento en que haciendo un movimiento, al joven lo colgaban. En menos de lo que espero uno tras otro cayeron sobre su espalda cientos de golpes con la varilla, en cada golpe, en cada gemido que escapaba del joven piratas, ella se ovillaba más.

¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Lo lamentaba, lamentaba tanto haber producido esto. Lo lamentaba tanto.

.

Se bajó del caballo mientras sacaba entre sus manos aquella hermosa daga, la daga que le había quitado a la niña elfa. La observó solo un segundo en el momento en que como un silbido el canto de un arco le golpeo. Una flecha elfa, muy bien dirigida choco contra el árbol detrás de él. Se quedó quieto, en el momento en que una sombra, aquel joven de hermosos rasgos elfos salió detrás de un árbol, venía con una daga en mano dispuesto a cortarle la garganta. Aun así no se movió, sintió el frío acero bajo su cuelloa en el momento en que otra presencia sujetaba al joven y lo retiraba hacía atrás.

— No, Legolas- le impidió el alto elfo rubio sujetandolo con fuerza. Podía sentir el odio abrasivo del joven.

— Él se la llevó, ese sujeto se llevó a Ailin.

Sin haberse dado cuenta había estado conteniendo la respiración y al soltarle se sintió mareado. Tomo firmemente la daga de la niña y la tendió, los ojos azulados del tal joven Legolas se abrieron con una tristeza, una desesperación tan profunda como la que había visto en la niña. Al lazar la mano y tomar la daga, los ojos del joven se bañaron en lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué?- susurró y le miro. Por otro momento no pudo hablar, era demasiado la culpa que estaba en él, era demasiado. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, pero por eso estaba allí.

— Es nuestro trabajo- dijo con la voz media cortada.- el capitán Niandal nos pagó para traerle de vuelta.

Un segundo después se encontró rodeado de sujetos, los reconoció en el momento, todos ellos eran Montaraces, y los dos elfos idénticos se aceraron con el enano. Legolas tenía fija la mirada en la daga y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué desea?- pregunto el elfo mayor. Él le miro, ya que parecía el menos asesino.

— La cueva de Niandal, está en la costa norte, antes de la bahía de Forlond, entre los roquerios, allí hay dos entradas por los costados de la cueva...

— ¿Por qué nos dice eso?- el elfo le observo fijamente, se sintió invadido por una extraña sensación. Aquella raza era hermosa y al ver la preocupación, la tristeza en los ojos inmortales no pudo callar, moriría antes de poder estar en paz.

— Esa niña...- el joven le miro- no se lo merece.

— Usted la quito de entre nosotros- gruño el joven y él bajo la mirada avergonzado.

— Lo sé, pero ya lo he dicho, es nuestro trabajo.

— ¿No, nos engaña?

— No, solo deseo... deseo que esa niña sea libre.

— Gracias...

.

El cuerpo del chico cayo completamente magullado hacía un lado. Ella logró liberarse un poco de entre las manos de Niandal y fue a por él. Lo cubrió con su cuerpo mientras le sujetaba levemente la cabeza, sus ojos verdes se iban cerrando lentamente, ella lo acaricio mientras le despejaba la cara de la sangre que caía por sus heridas. Este sonrió y sus ojos brillaron hermosos.

— ¿Conociste a tus guardianes?- pregunto con la voz rota. Ella recordó a Glorfindel, a los gemelos, a Gimli, Elrond a Legolas y asintió mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

— Sí

— Yo conoceré a los míos, pues ya he visto uno- susurro y le sonrió- y es lo más bellos que he visto en mi vida.

— Vas a vivir- susurro con la voz tan rota que ni ella misma se creyó.

— No, pero tú sí, y vivirás feliz, feliz con tus guardianes y yo, yo tan bien te protegeré- su voz se fue apagando, apagando mientras sus lágrimas le limpiaban la cara.

— Elis- susurro llamándole, escucho como su corazón se detenía, como se apagaba mientras la sonrisa de su rostro no se borraba. Pegó su cara contra la de él mientras sentía el calor extinguirse de su cuerpo- Elis- lloró llamándole.

Una mano la tironeo en el momento en que la risa de Niandal la envolvía.

— Lanzad el cuerpo al mar- ordeno salvajemente.

— No, no- lloró mientras este la ponía sobre sus hombros tal cual saco de papa.

Se quedó observando el cuerpo del joven, en el momento en que Jill y Arel lo arrastraban, observo uno de los barriles de agua, alzo la mano y este cayo en el momento, los piratas se giraron a observarle en el momento en que ella volvía a alzar la mano y con dos latigazos los opresores del cuerpo de Elis saltaron hacía atrás. Envolvió el cuerpo del joven en una suave manta de agua y lo hizo desaparecer por el hueco que llevaba al mar, protegiéndolo.

Niandal le agarro las manos y la alzo, no había ni una pizca de preocupación ni un atisbo de estar consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. Le tomo el rostro y lo acercó a él.

— Pequeña, me debes un hijo...

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

_¡Y SI! Soy malvada, mala, cruel y una sádica en todo su ser, es que no he tenido una buena dotación de sangre y necesito pensar en dolor, ¿Ya ven? Salí sádica y todas ustedes MORBOSAS, solo dije: ¿Cueva o barco? Me salieron varias morbosas... yo que soy tan santa quería saber dónde pelearían y NO,... sus mentes están sucias! Jajaja, ya mucho tonteo les dejo las respuestas..._

_**RinoaLH:** no podré cumplir vuestra petición, pues como ya lo dije antes me salieron varias morbosas así que tendré que hacer algunos cambios, pero te juro que no va hacer tanto... o lo que se pueda jiji. Y tu voto de "barco" fue el único. Tú también cuídate mucho y gracias por el review! __**Beatriixe:** como siempre, gracias por el review! Si, es triste... pero... a todo el mundo le gusta un poco de dolor, miedo y desconsuelo en un fic como este jajaj. Gracias por pasarte. __**Kohaku:** mi maquiavélicamente mente te manda las gracias jaja, espero que el estado de Ailin sea de tu agrado tratare de ser lo más específica posible, lo juro por Eru! Y tú eres una de las morbosas jajaja, y algo así de muda estaba pensando, pero es más… tan tan tannnn secreto jajaja. Gracias por pasarte. __**Ybelawen:** jajaj me alegro que quieras más, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capi, son momentos oscuros uuu´ hay que ser mala jajaja, gracias por pasarte! __**Ereregwen:** lamentablemente aun no es hora de la muerte del viejo verde jajaja sin viejo verde no hay acción y sería... fome. Te acepto las ideas, pero aunque no quiero ser muy agresiva con el viejo este, porque no lo puedo ir cortando centímetro a centímetro con un cuchillo oxidado y sin filo mientras sufre la tortura de la gota y sus pies son roídos por las ratas con los dientes poco parejos jajaj, lamentablemente no puedo, pero te juro que su muerte se hará de recordar... y morbosa! Jajaja... cuídate. __**Angefonce15:** uuuu!TT me ilusionaste mucho cuando me dijiste que era tu fic favorito si hasta se me hincho el pecho jajaja gracias, y me fue estupendo en el campamento, fueron 4 días de puro alcohol, aunque yo no bebo parecía chimenea jajaj, pero estoy bien, entera y adolorida pero viva aun, por lo menos por un par de días más. Y sí, yo quiero conversar de nuevo contigo fue entretenido charlar un rato jajaja. Namarie_

_Bien! Gracias por los reviews! Voy a hacer un par de cambios y ya lo subo antes del sábado, me ilusione mucho cuando vi 30 reviews con 10 capítulos si hasta me dedique a dar saltitos jajaja, súper madura yo jajaj_

_Como cuenta final gano: ¡CUEVA! Son todas unas morbosas y yo solo me pregunto, ¿Hay algún hombre, macho, ser, ente del sexo masculino que lea esto? Me pico la curiosidad... bueno si hay alguien por ahí que se sienta identificado que se pase por lo menos para decir hola! Jajaj_

_Las quiero mucho por pasarse por aquí jijiji, se me cuidan y me dejan un review si les gusta como está quedando el fic!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: Abuso implícito. Rating T**

**_Capítulo 12:_ "Deshonor"**

Niandal le cubrió con su cuerpo, le tenía firmemente las manos sujetas hacía un lado mientras su boca recorría todo lo que era hombro y cuello con lenta satisfacción. Ella temblaba incontrolable incapaz de detener sus movimientos, lloraba con la cabeza pegada a la almohada, mientras el sujeto se movía como una serpiente por todo su cuerpo. No podía escapar, él no se lo permitía. No podía respirar sus pulmones se contraían de miedo, mareada perdía la conciencia solo para ser traída de vuelta con agresividad.

No podía seguir viviendo su mundo estaba en la oscuridad más perturbadoras de todas.

.

Si algún humano les vio debieron de haber creído que eran una visión, una imagen, un espectro de brillantes figuras, pero estamos hablando de elfos, los seres más hermosos de la Tierra Media, los hijos de Iluvatar. Seres poderosos y sabios capaces de controlar su mundo a gusto cuando lo hayan necesario. Estamos hablando de un grupo de elfos, uno de ellos enamorado que lo único que desea es tener a su niña a salvo, estamos hablando de un grupo de elfos que van en una misión de rescate hacía la última joven _nendear. _

_._

Un par de montaraces se acercaron por un costado y se ocultaron detrás de un par de piedras, al otro lado caía un gran precipicio, debajo de este había una playa y más allá unos roquerios de donde se lograba ver luz y algo de humo. Se veían botes plegados a las rocas, y una entrada por el costado para entrar en la cueva.

— Hay piratas recorriendo el bosque- informo uno de los montaraces- rastreamos a unos cinco.

— En la entrada hay cuatro- siguió el otro- dentro deben estar los demás.

— Hay que entrar con cuidado tratando de no mostrarnos, sería una batalla cruel si peleáramos con toda una tripulación- siguió Glorfindel observando por encima de las rocas midiendo sus oportunidades.

— Lo mejor sería que los pies ligeros entraran por la niña y los demás nos encargaremos de los guardias de los bosques- comento Gimli. Los demás asintieron en acuerdo, era lo mejor.

Glorfindel giro el rostro en busca del joven príncipe. Legolas estaba detrás de un árbol observando hacía el horizonte hacía el mar que tanto ansiaba ver, pero no había alegría ni emoción en su rostro, si no, la más pura pena. La pena de no estar con la niña y ver el hermoso y encantado mar como debía ser con ella.

.

Había sentido una libertad jamás creíble, las ganas de estar siempre en ese estado, en esa condición, el hermoso y ancho mar era exactamente como Ailin se lo había descrito, como si las estrellas hubieran caído sobre este y hubieran quedado atrapadas en sus aguas. El sonido de las olas era acompasado pero furioso a la vez, chocando contra las rocas y salpicando su esencia por el aire. El olor salado, el gusto y la brisa podían ser lo que necesitaba y sabía que como había dicho la dama blanca se quedaría en su corazón la emoción del mar por siempre. Pero era una emoción que solo quería compartir con la niña, con la pequeña que se había robado su corazón y su mente, solo con ella que representaba lo que siempre había ansiado.

Una lagrima cayo de sus zafiros en el momento en que pareciera que el mar se alzaba mucho más furioso, y así sentía su corazón, ansioso y deseoso, furioso con el deseo de tener a Ailin con él nuevamente sana y salva. Lejos de las manos de ellos.

.

De pronto de su oscuridad retorno un rayo de luz, esperanza.

El rugido del mar que llegó como un eco desde la entrada hizo que algo dentro de ella creciera. Las ganas de vivir, de vivir y ser libre.

Una energía surgió de ese sonido dentro de ella, giro el rostro cuanto pudo y atrapo entre sus dientes la mejilla del capitán. Y sin esperar mordió tan fuerte como pudo arrancándole un pedazo de este. Escucho el grito de dolor en su oído dejándole media mareada, el sabor salado a sangre cayo por su boca, y luego el golpe, un furioso he estridente golpe en el estómago. Gimió de dolor mientras se ovilla sujetándose. El sujeto le agarro del pelo y la alzo en el momento mientras se tocaba la parte infringida, sonriendo con una locura mucho más patente se lamió los dedos con sangre y le miró intensamente, espero el golpe pero lo hubiera preferido mil veces antes de lo que continuó, las hermosas ropas elfas, aquellas que Lord Elrond le había regalado las rompió en mil pedazos, jalándolas la volteo y la dejo completamente desnuda, los ojos del sujeto como tiempo atrás se incendiaron en libido, su mano al tocar su costado le quemó. Gimió suavecito pues el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones contraídos. ¡Por favor! Suplico para sí, ¡Por favor no!.

.

La volteo para poder observarle con detención. Su mejilla le quemaba por la mordida, su olor a sangre le inundo los sentidos.

¡Por Eru! Pensó mientras le agarra las manos y las tendía sobre su cabeza. La niña podía temblar descontrolada, su cara podía mostrar la inocencia más hermosa del mundo, sus ojos rojos ya de tanto llorar, su cara incendiada de miedo y eso, todo eso lo calentaba tanto. Observó sus pequeños y respingados pechos con deleite, cuando los beso se endulzo del gemido de miedo que emitió, del temblor y sus suplicas mudas por el descontrol, al morder suavemente esta respiro nuevamente para revolverse. Le soltó una mano y la otra comenzó a bajar lentamente y mientras él subía creando un puente de besos por su cuello y desde allí era capaz de escuchar el corazón desesperado de su presa.

Suya.

.

Cuatro certero y mortales silbidos se detuvieron en las gargantas de cuatro individuos que cayeron en el instante. A lo lejos y con sus increíbles oídos escuchaban como los montaraces despejaban el bosque y la playa de todo ser viviente peligroso. Glorfindel ladeo un poco la cabeza por la esquina de cueva mientras los gemelos observaban que nadie los viera, Legolas entre ellos mientras preparaba el arco, porque entre los cuatro el de mejor puntería aún era el joven del Bosque Negro.

.

Temblaba por encontrar luego a Ailin en un buen estado, y perdía rápidamente la concentración por eso, por ser él entraría con dagas en manos e incapacitaría a cualquiera a su paso, respiro profundo para relajarse, Ailin estaba bien, estaba bien. Se animó mientras el estómago se le encogía de miedo.

.

Observó el interior la cueva. Era amplia, en el centro había una grieta donde el mar rugía y donde el barco se meneaba suavemente, era muy alta ya que las velas del barco no tocaban el techo. Se veían algunos cuerpos de humanos por los costados durmiendo, mas habían provisiones y madera en estos, habían un par de cuevas en los costados de donde el eco de voces era más fuerte por lo que al parecer habían "habitaciones", en una esquina había un sector lleno de cojines y coloridos de pieles, y detrás de este había una cueva más decorada. De aquella le creo une escalofrió.

— Vamos- susurro mientras comenzaban a moverse.

Elladan y Elhorim iban por los lados mientras observaban que los humanos estuvieran bien dormidos, mientras él y Legolas despuntaban sus armas con los sentidos al aire para escuchar a la pequeña. Caminaron un poco y observaron sangre casi nueva en el piso y eso les hizo crisparse, avanzando más rápido se dirigieron a ese sector colorido de las pieles. Y allí, tan solo en ese momento todo el mundo del joven elfo se derrumbó en un vació de dolor y desesperanza. Un grito de dolor, del tipo de dolor que solo se podía escuchar en pesadillas.

.

Sus manos se retorcieron por las sabanas, mientras un grito de puro dolor surgía de su garganta maltrecha, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con la cara sonrojada por el miedo, por la invasión de ese sujeto.

Niandal gruñó de placer mientras se estiraba por el cuerpo de la niña, como siempre la locura pudo más que él al invadirle de tal forma. Llegó hasta su lado, su boca semiabierta por el deseo beso el rostro congestionado de la niña.

— Dame el niño que deseo, entrégale todo lo que tú sabes del mar y te dejare libre.

Negó cuanto pudo, y por ello mismo otro grito más cortado salió de su garganta cuando el pirata volvió a inclinarse sobre ella.

Pero luego todo fue muy rápido, fuera de la cueva se comenzó a escuchar gran ajetreo y luego los gritos de una batalla. Niandal se medió levanto del lecho mientras soltaba a la elfa quien rápidamente se ovillo.

— ¡Intrusos!- se escuchó como eco. El pirata se vistió rápidamente y amarrándole las manos a la esquina del lecho se alejó por la entrada con espada en mano.

.

El grito había despertado a varios no dándole el tiempo para poder esconderse. Los que vieron a aquellos seres dentro de sus territorios comenzaron a gritar mientras tomaban sus armas, la cueva rápidamente fue invadida de personajes con armas en manos que no pensaban más de tres segundo en alzarse contra alguno de los cuatro elfos que con rápidos y ágiles movimientos los dejaba en el suelo, con una y otra intención no los mataban no querían causar una masacre pero los golpes eran duros y rudos para dejarlos en el desmayo.

Legolas movía sus dagas a un compás dispuesto a acercarse a la entrada de la cueva pero muchos de los sujetos protegían ese sector y comenzó a luchar más audazmente. Glorfindel le seguía de cerca.

Una sombra apareció por el interior de esta, su presencia lo acalambro, sus ojos grises se mostraron confusos pero luego al verlos la pura rabia apareció en estos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, pudo percibir su mal, su desequilibrio, su poder sobre la niña.

— ¡Proteged!- grito mientras se perdía por dentro de la cueva nuevamente.

— Es él, ¡Es él, Glorfindel!- grito mientras se movía mucho más rápido.

Sentía el corazón en la boca, tenía que ir a por él, buscar a Ailin, protegerle.

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

_¡Fui malvada lo sé! Lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo! Sé que me odian, que me están maldiciendo tiernamente con todos los males del mundo, pero... lo siento, mi lado sádico salió a brote, sé que les llame morbosas, la realidad es que me gano a mi igual jajaja. Pero, fue media hoja más de word que les he regalo, eso es mucho. Bueno dejadme review con sus más sinceros deseos no os opaquéis dejadlos salir, ¡yo los recibo con gusto! _

**_Ereregwen:_**_ antes que nada ¿qué significa tu nombre?... bueno, si, se que es cortito pero trato de no salirme de las dos hojas word, lo sé, es poco, pero como comenzó con dos no quise salirme de la rutina. Y SIEMPRE me acuerdo de ustedes, ¿cómo no? Me siento halagada y fuera de mundo con 34 reviews! Y sí, las cosas que puede hacer la imaginación jajaja. Y no saldría una renacuajo si no un troll de las cavernas! Jajaja, ya espero que te haya gustado el capi!. _**_Beatriixe:_**_ me alegro que te haya gustado ¡VIVA la drama! Jajaja, saludos. _**_RinoaLH:_**_ jajajaja, me alegra tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. _**_Kohaku:_**_ garcias por el review! Y si lo de Fuego Eterno ya está en proceso es que me alboroto un poco y no puedo escribir pero ya pronto me actualizo con eso, y NO son cortos ya lo he dicho dos hojas word! Jajaja, ya bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi! _

_Ya mucho, espero que no me maten por el capi sé que esta fuera de lo normal, pero ya ven. Dejen reviews! Y subo el otro capi antes del lunes o si no ya se ven con la otra semana jajaja, las quiero!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13:_ "Por ella, solo por ella"**

Vació, dolor, desconsuelo, ¿Que más podía sentir? ¿Qué más podía pedir? su mundo se apagaba, se hundía, sentía el frío calar en su interior, muriendo, muriendo de pena, vergüenza, soledad. Poseía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada, podía respirar pero no olía nada, podría tocar pero no sentía nada, podía vivir pero ya estaba muerta.

.

Entro en la habitación con la daga de incrustaciones elfas en la mano, corto el lazo que amarraba a la niña con un rápido movimiento. La chiquilla no se movió, se encontraba mirando un punto vació en el espacio. Se asombró que al tocarle estaba tan heladísima.

La levanto y ni un ruido salió de ella, la cubrió con una sábana y cargándole le llevó fuera, su estado no le importaba. Nadie le quitaría esta posesión, era suya, de su familia, nadie ningún par de elfos se las llevaría.

.

La vio, colgando de los brazos del sujeto que salía de la cueva con ella en brazos, estaba magullada, herida y parecía estar... su corazón exploto en ansias por tocarle, por saber que estaba viva.

Glorfindel observo como el sujeto tenía entre sus manos a una desmayada Ailin, por lo que logró percibir solo estaba tapada con la túnica por lo que estaba desnuda. Un nudo subió a su garganta. Respiro profundo tratando de concentrarse mientras su espada golpeaba y desarmaba a los piratas. No era su intención matarlos a todo, solo iba a por la niña.

El pirata se deslizo por la pared mientras ordenaba a los marineros que les protegieran ya que Legolas estaba tomando gran énfasis en llegar a su lado.

.

Recargó la daga bajo el cuello de la niña, mientras ordenaba a sus subordinados que le protegieran, debía salir de la cueva y llegar a el bote que se hallaba sujeto entre las rocas, alejándose de allí ellos no podrían seguirle.

— Derribadlos- grito mientras corría por la esquina.

.

Por el otro lado de la cueva comenzaron a entrar los montaraces junto con Gimli llegando a ayudar.

Uno de los sujetos que tenía una fea marca en el torso enterró su oxidada espada en el costado izquierdo produciéndole un profundo corte que le hizo jadear de dolo alertando a los demás de su herida. Se percató que Elladan también estaba herido en una pierna pero Elhorrim le ayudaba a defenderse, quien parecía un poco magullado se complementaban para la lucha.

El hombre, aquel asqueroso capitán sonrió con sorna mientras desaparecía por una esquina viéndose libre por el momento. No, él no le permitiría escapar, aunque fuera lo último que haría, no le dejaría a Ailin a la merced de él.

Corriendo y reteniendo el dolor de su costado subió por la rocosa pared, se lanzó hacía atrás y cayó en el momento en que noqueaba a uno de los piratas, su costado le dio un tirón mientras la sangre caía por su pierna, Glorfindel le apoyo mientras le cortaba el paso a los que intentaron seguirle. Sus espadas habían caído más atrás pero su fiel arco y flechas aún seguían con él.

— Rescátale- susurro Glorfindel mientras alejaba a los piratas que intentaban seguirle.

.

Envió un grito de dolor en el momento en que caía al suelo, levanto una mano en el momento en que sacaba del hombro derecho una flecha.

— Maldita sea- susurro tirándole y gimiendo al sacarle. La niña en su regazo se movió levemente, pero aún estaba aturdida para poder hacer algo. La envolvió aún más en la sabana y poso la daga bajo su cuello.

— Entregadle- escucho la voz de uno de los elfos, se giró en el momento en que lo veía bajando por las rocas con su arco en posición.

Mecánicamente y sin hacerle esperar se levantó posando la daga fríamente bajo el cuello, unas gotas de sangre salieron de la piel morena de la niña, sonrió con frialdad al ver la reacción de este.

— ¿Quién eres tú, a venir a mi hogar a crear tal escandaloso ataque?

— Vengo por ella.

— ¿Y con qué derecho? Esta mocosa es mía y de mis ancestros

La niña dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras su cuerpo se relajaba por completo. La frialdad envolvió el cuerpo maltrecho. La miro un segundo para ver como sus parpados se cerraban en una inerte movimiento.

El frío de un cadáver.

.

Se sintió morir al sentirlo, al escuchar como el ya muy acompasado corazón de la pequeña se acallaba por completo. Bajo las armas, aturdido por la sensación de desolación que le inundo, aturdiendo su cuerpo, debilitando su mente. Se posó de rodillas envuelto en el miedo de poder perderle.

— Por favor- susurro bajando el rostro- por favor, está muriendo si no hacéis algo ya... ya

— ¿Morir? Esta chiquilla no va a morir- gruño sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo en sus manos.

La locura era patente en el rostro del sujeto, enterró más la daga bajo el frío cuello de Ailin.

Sus manos se alteraban. No podía sentir el corazón de la pequeña, no podía, por favor, por Eru que ella estuviera viva, por él, él se entregaba por ella, ella no merecía la muerte, no lo merecía.

Sus manos temblaban descontroladas al ver que no podía ayudarle, sus armas eran aún muy lentas para atacar. Por favor... por favor, ella no merecía ese fin...

Un estruendo, un fuerte golpe de una ola cubrió el cielo por un segundo, ese pequeño segundo, ese solo momento en que el pirata se vio asaltado por el gruñido del mar. Tomo una de las rocas más cercanas y la lanzo a la cabeza de éste.

De allí todo adelante fue rápido. El cuerpo de Ailin cayó al suelo con la daga del sujeto, este mismo al verse indefenso por unos segundo no logro enfocarse al recibir un sonoro puñetazo de su parte, ambos fueron lanzado hacía atrás. El mar rugía y gruñía más fuerte que nunca, el agua salada los empapo al verse combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo. El cielo se oscureció por completo la lluvia azoto todo a su alrededor.

Niandal, observando el punto débil del cuerpo del elfo enviando un rodillazo con fuerza en el costado. Legolas viéndose invadido de un profundo dolor, cayo de rodillas en el momento en que otra fuerte patada en la cara lo tumbo hacía un lado mareando.

El sujeto arrastrando un pie que quedo adolorido por uno de los golpes se dirigió al cuerpo de Ailin, pero una mano en su tobillo no se lo permitió, se giró con el impulso de otra patada mas no vio lo que había en la mano de este. Otro grito de dolor salió de su maltrecha garganta al sentir como la flecha que momentos antes se había quitado nuevamente se enterraba en la pierna, cayo de espalda mientras Legolas se levantaba quejoso y enterraba su puño en la cara de este.

Un golpe tras otro, viéndose empapado de sangre y agua utilizo nuevamente el golpe en el costado enviando al elfo hacía atrás. Se quitó la flecha de la pierna con otro sonoro grito de dolor. Y se arrastró hacía el cuerpo del elfo, le tiro las piernas y se subió sobre él, sujeto firmemente sus manos y con la flecha la dejo bajo su cuello, una sonrisa sádica llena de anhelo al ver la sangre de ese sujeto era lo que cubría su mente.

— Sabrás que la muerte es algo que nosotros los mortales les tememos tanto, pero tu joven elfo, ver la muerte del hierro en un ser inmortal al tiempo será algo tan gratificante- cargó la flecha en el blanco cuello de Legolas.

Sintió el frío acero de la flecha crear una herida en su cuello, la sangre no demoro en expandirse, observó hacía un lado, dos metros más allá estaba el cuerpo de Ailin y la daga. Los Valar les daba otra oportunidad, otro fuerte y retumbante golpe de las olas contra el roquerio hizo que Niandal levantara la vista, logro deslizar la mano y tumbarlo hacía atrás, se giró sobre el mismo en el momento en que sujetaba entre sus manos la daga, el sujeto le enterró la flecha en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, un agudo dolor se expandió por su cuerpo y con la risa metálica de éste quien saco inmediato la flecha para enterrársela nuevamente.

Sintiendo el peligro se giró sobre él y la lanzo, la daga destello en el momento en que se enterraba en el pecho del sujeto. Un gemido mudo salió de su boca mientras retrocedía hacía las caídas de las rocas observando atontado su hermosa daga clavada en él. Sus manos sangrantes subieron hasta esta y observaron el cuerpo de Ailin con una pena descarada mientras se perdía por las rocas.

Se giró conmovido por el dolor hacía un lado mientras tomaba entre sus manos el cuerpo helado de la pequeña. Su corazón exploto de tristeza al ver que ni un poco de su hermosa vida en ella, ni un poco de esperanza, ni un poco de su inocencia, de su amor quedaba en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, su cara pálida y sus labios helados como hielo. La levanto un poco mientras cargaba su cara contra ella, lágrimas de dolor, de desolación lo abrumaron.

No podía terminar todo así... no podía...

Beso su mejilla mientras el hielo de la muerte le asolaba, no podía terminar todo así, no podía...

— Por favor- suplico meciéndole débilmente. Las lágrimas caían sobre el cuello de ella- por favor, no puede terminar así, no ella... ella no...

Acallo sus sollozos contra su cuello, la atrapo entre sus brazos mientras su mundo se venía abajo, ya no había dolor en su cuerpo todo se iba a su corazón que se rompía en mil piezas, no había gracia vivir si con él no estaba esa pequeña, ya no...

.

* * *

**EDITADO**

* * *

_¡Bien! Quería hacerlo más tristón pero.. es tarde y me duele todo. Sí, lo siento, siento sus deseos de muerte sobre mi presencia, lo sé. YO lo sé todo jajaja. Me he dado cuenta que recibo mejores comentarios en escrituras del señor de los anillos que en Harry Potter... lamentable, en realidad muy lamentable TT. No lo voy a hacer muy largo... _

**_Ereregwen:_**_ lo sé, lo sé en este momento estas invocando a todos mis familiares, lo sé por el comentario del capitulo anterior. Gracias por decirme tu nombre, me parecía lindo, suena con distinción jajaja (risa nerviosa) se que me quieres matar, lo sé, lo siento en mi interior. Y no te preocupes la esperanza del final infeliz siempre es algo nuevo. Uno se tiene que acostumbrar eso es todo. Y a todo esto, NO soy mala persona, solo soy alguien turbada por el mal, además Ailin ya había sido acosada, en el primer capitulo, primera estrofa sale algo turbio no muy claro pero turbio. Te dejo antes de que me mates, se te quiere un montón... jijiji _**_RinoaLH:_**_ me demore súper poco, lo escribí en dos horas el problema es que la musa no llega siempre los días requeridos. Si, ya lo sé, soy cruel, mala, un ser que no debería crear estas cosas tan feas, si lo sé, ya me van a llover papas. Gracias por aclararme de quien era el review fantasma jajaja, se te quiere un millón. _**_Beatriixe:_**_ como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, se te quiere un montón. _**_Clarita:_**_ no tengo idea que haces aquí, eres toda una pervertida te apuesto que leíste solo el capitulo 12, si no te conociera yo. Bueno, igual gracias por tu comentario aunque no soy la mejor escribiendo, solo hago lo que se puede. Yo tan bien que kiero niña._**_ Derra_**_**:** jajaja, me hago publicidad de fanfic a fanfic jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado, se que es algo rayado, pero nunca había leído una historia en que tomaran en cuenta a los piratas que bien salen en la tercera película, pues aquí yo vine con la drama a esta historia. Por una parte yo igual aprecio más a Celiviel, es más liberar y mayor puede superar más cosas que esta monita que es muy inocente para ser como la dama del fuego. Y esa es la gracia, dejar los capi en las partes interesante para que te dejen review retándote por la mala conducta de la intriga jajaja. Gracias por el comentario y sobre Fuego Eterno, te va a dar un ataque con el próximo capitulo Muja-Muaj... hay si estar lejos del cole a uno le sube la maldad en mala. Jaja._

_NAMARIE! NO ME MATEIS! Yo les quiero un montón..._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14:_ "Cálido y hermoso"**

Glorfindel le cuesta un tanto encontrar a los jóvenes y su corazón está inquieto y acelerado. Espera que todo esté bien, que no haya problemas es su deseo más anhelado. Había recibo dos cortes uno en el brazo derecho y otro más pequeño en el pecho, mas estaba bien. Con la llegada de los montaraces mucho de los piratas se habían rendido, los más jóvenes eran los que se oponían a dejar la batalla, pero desde un principio los más viejos eran los que rehuían del ataque. Elladan y Elhorim con sus respectivos golpes y arañazos se habían curado sus heridas rápidamente para ir en búsqueda del joven príncipe. Los montaraces se quedaron amarrando a los intranquilo y ayudando a los más viejos que necesitaban alguna ayuda.

Rodearon un par de rocas, la lluvia ya había cesado y los charcos de agua rebosaban. Al girar en un último empinado roquerio, su corazón se podría haber detenido de golpe.

Legolas sollozaba en silencio mientras en sus brazos tenía el cuerpo de Ailin, el corazón de ella no latía, no lo hacía. Los gemelos se adelantaron un poco tan consternados como él.

— O no- susurra Gimli mientras se quita su casco. Y baja la mirada.

Hay sangre y bastante por el suelo, la sangre es de Legolas, está gravemente herido pero no parece percatarse de ello, mece entre sus brazos a la niña, llora en silencio acariciando su pálida piel. La llama en silencio, susurra su nombre y él siente como su corazón abunda la tristeza lagrimas silenciosas salen de su rostro, había sido muy tarde, demasiado tarde.

Los gemelos tienen una mano en cada hombro del príncipe, sus miradas no se ven, tan bien lloran de pena.

Legolas susurra su voz una vez más. Aturdido y adolorido ve como la mano de ella se mueve levemente, pero se siente muy débil para hacerse leves esperanzas.

.

Frío, mucho frío. Su cuerpo esta inerte, no es capaz de moverse tan solo un poco. A su alrededor todo es blanco, blanco brillante. Tiembla y es lo único que su cuerpo le permite realizar. Escucha ruido, gemidos lejanos de dolor. Alguien pelea. El frío persiste, su cuerpo esta helado, abre los ojos y la luz la cegó, pero luego esa luz se va oscureciendo tomando formas y texturas, su mano se mueve un poco, todo se oscurece. Escucha un susurro llamándole y le reconoce, su corazón salta de felicidad, el frío se aminora, pero no hay energía en su ya débil cuerpo. Agua cae en su cara, unas gotas calidad de unos profundos océanos, sonríe al sentirse en los brazos de él. ¿Está muerta ya? ¿Es un guardián? Debe serlo, no haba visto ser más hermoso en toda su vida, pero, ¿Por qué esta triste? ¿Por qué llora?, que no llore, por favor, que no llore, que si no ella llorara con él. Se escucha una melodía, una hermosa melodía, es sujeto canta...no, no pronuncia un nombre, ¿Su nombre? Le llama, ella quiere ir, pero su cuerpo no le funciona ni un poquito. No puede ir, la oscuridad se hace cada vez más abrumante, que no, que no venga la oscuridad nuevamente, por favor no, ella quiere esa luz, esos ojos, ella quiere estar viva, ella quiere vivir, ella quiere estar con su océano.

— Deseo cumplido- la voz es profunda, grave y hermosa. Ve aun hermoso ser delante de él en su oscuridad, vestidos de trajes hermosos de plata y esmeralda, un yelmo con crestas de olas y una cota de malla de hermosa plata. - Vuelve se te ha dado otra oportunidad, volverás eso sí, solo un momento se te os dará...

El frío la inundo una vez más esta vez más patente, más humano. Tiembla en los brazos cálidos de alguien. Respira un aroma suave, la lluvia, el mar, todo está allí con ella. Unos cálidos besos rozan su mejilla, levanta su mano suavemente y toma entre sus dedos las hebras de oro de él. Su boca busca con una necesidad apremiante el cálido néctar de su aliento. Lo único que necesita es eso, sentirle junto a él y que no le vuelva a dejar, solo desea estar junto a Legolas toda la vida, solo eso. Su cálido aliento, sus labios temblorosos, sus lágrimas de felicidad, su voz llamándole, ella gime suavecito su cuerpo le duele demasiado, él se acurruca a su lado, logra verle por fin. Su cara muestra un suave sonrojo de miedo, y sus ojos destellan de felicidad, ella sonríe mientras siente que nuevamente las fuerzas se alejan de ella. Esta vez la llaman otra vez.

.

Los gemelos retiran sus manos cuando alguien toma sus cabellos y una alegría desbordante llega a él cuando ella busca sus labios como si se le fuera la vida en ellos, se sintió en el cielo al sentir los labios tornándose cálidos junto a los suyos, un beso suave lleno de cariño, de dulzura. Al separase ella sonríe, sus ojos dorados destellan de felicidad, de esperanza. La abraza más si se puede, y ella gime bajito. Su corazón late, algo mal pero late después de todo.

Las lágrimas ya no son de pena, si no de pura felicidad, ella sonríe mientras se retira hacía atrás y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Su corazón late, suave, débil pero late. Besa su mejilla una y otra vez, el corazón le duele de tanto malos momentos pero ansia con anhelo la mejora de ella. Como fuera, pues sabía que estaba tan mal física y psicológicamente, pero él estaría con ella para su recuperación, siempre con ella.

Glorfindel le retira el cuerpo de la niña de los brazos mientras la tapaba con una más cálida manta. La alza con cuidado escuchando contento su corazón latir. Los gemelos ayudan a Legolas a levantarse, estaba bastante mal herido.

.

Las heridas de Legolas son curadas un poco para detener la hemorragia, pero deben partir ya no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo más en las cuevas piratas. Estos mismos han tomado una clara lejanía en paz y no se acercan más que lo más viejos que con claro respeto observan a la pequeña Ailin en su mundo de sueños. Han decidido ir a los Puertos Grises donde podrán descansar, han avisado a Lord Elrond y Gandalf el blanco, para enterarse de la situación y que envíen alguna ayuda. En todo ese tiempo, Ailin no ha despertado y Glorfindel interiormente empieza a temer lo peor, el alma de la niña ha partido más no su corazón. Se mantiene en silencio eso es tan terrible como la muerte de ella.

El cuerpo de Ailin reposa en una cama de una de las antiguas mansiones de los elfos. Han pasado tres días y no parece querer volver en sí. Legolas no puede caminar decentemente por la rodilla dañada gravemente pero se pasó gran parte de su tiempo observando a Ailin quien el mismo pidió que su habitación estuviera cerca del oceano, por lo que sus horas se las pasa en silencio mientras observa a la pequeña y se deja embriagar por el canto de las gaviotas y el mar.

.

Elrond ha llegado junto con Galdalf para intentar curar a Ailin se su largo letargo, mas una visita inesperada llegó días después. Un elfo de cabellera larga y tan dorada como la de Legolas llegó hasta los Puertos sus ojos no eran azules si no de un profundo verde esmeralda como los de su madre, había una sabiduría hermosa en sus facciones y una tranquilidad espeluznante en cada poro de su aterciopelada piel. Su llegada fue muy inesperada y cuando Legolas le miro no pudo no derrumbarse en los brazos de su hermano. Este mismo había sido enviado por su padre anhelando saber noticias de su hijo menor.

Al enterarse de las noticias, de la pequeña Ailin y de las funestas heridas que poseía su hermano no se marchó en varios días. Belian apoyo día a día la recuperación de su hermano y se encariño rápidamente con Ailin, entendiendo al igual que Glorfindel el estado que esta poseía ahora.

.

Una semana ha pasado, mas la situación de Ailin sigue igual, no había ya movimiento y aunque sus heridas han sanado y su luz ha resurgido. Su mente y conciencia no vuelven. Un mensajero ha llegado desde Lothoriel, y ha tomado por sorpresa a todos al enterarse de las noticias que allí llegan. Asombrado y desconcertados se ha decidido el futuro de la pequeña, y no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo. Legolas se siente entre la espada y pared, ir con ella o quedarse. Su mundo se oscurece por las noticias allí dichas, un dolor asoma en su ya débil corazón.

La carta dice así:

_Mandos, el Valar de destino esta consternado por la situación en sus estancias, tiene el espíritu de la pequeña mas su corazón rehúye de partir a su lado. La mismísima señora de las estrellas le da otra oportunidad llevadle a Valinor y entregadle el cuerpo a Ulmo señor del mar y Este la llamada curandera en los sueños. Rápido debe ser el viaje, rápido antes que se extinga la última esperanza de tenerle con bien. _

_._

* * *

_**EDITADO**_

* * *

_Bien, espero que sea del agrado de todas y/o todos, si es que hay algún hombre por aquí. _

**_Ereregwen:_**_ Dios santo casi me creas un par cardiaco, jajaja, bueno, para que veas lo arregle cuanto pude... bueno, en si, quería hacerlos sufrir un poquito más pero ya lo dije estoy apurada y escribo todo rápido. Espero que no sea necesario el review bomba jajajaja, me ha causado mucha gracia. ¿Y ni un saludito? Ni uno pequeñito, la he salvado! Que conste que le he dado un alo de vida y eso es MUCHO! _**_Kohaku:_**_ como siempre tan linda tu jajaja, gracias por tus comentario me alegra que te haya dejado así y sí, soy mala, mala jajajjaa. Además me alegro que logres tomar la esencia de la desolación que se sentía en el lugar en ese momento, me alegro mucho. _**_Beatriixe:_**_ ¿qué haría yo sin tus comentarios? Jajajaja, gracias como siempre. Muchas gracias _**_Ybelawen:_**_ SIIIII soy mala! MALA! Y me encanta serlo jajaja. Bueno pero luego de varias amenazas como el review bomba de Ereregwen mejor hacer algo al respecto , no quiero que mi compu explote jajajaja. El capi lo puso tan rápido como me ha llegado la musa jajaja, espero que sea de tu agrado. Se te quiere un millón. _**_Derra:_**_ muerte... muerte... que palabra, ¿no?, pero no esta muerta, esta SEMImuerta. Que es muy diferente. Así que Legolas va a tener que atenerse a dejar su amada TM y hasta no poder despedirse de su pueblo o padre o irse con la pequeña Ailin y es allí mi gran duda por lo que me cabeceare durante estos días de vacaciones. Y SAUROM LAMDERTH la lleva! UJU! Son muy bakanes ellos jajaja. Buenos muchos saludos y que estés bien. _


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15:_ "A un paso de la realidad"**

Sigue caminando por las hermosas estancias de mármol blanco, diamantes y cristales, hermosos reflejos aparecen durante su caminar, hay muchos cuartos en esa estancia cada uno más maravilloso que el anterior. Son enormes llenos de dedicadas piezas de pintura y de música. En la noche cuando el sol se oculta se escucha una melodía resonar por todos los rincones, los habitantes en el duermen en paz excepto ella.

Es vigilada, sabe que seres poderosos están pendientes de ella constantemente, no le molesta, en realidad no le importa. Se siente vacía, sola y necesita de alguien que no está...

Todos los días despierta observando el cielo, no duerme ni come bien. Baja a las costas siempre acompañada de una presencia invisible que le cuida, aun así mirar hacía el horizonte es el único momento en que se siente conectada a algo, que no se siente sola ni desamparada.

No está en paz. Sabe que es diferente a los demás que allí habitan, su pasión siempre ha sido el mar, observarlo y cautivarse en sus movimientos pero aunque lo ve no está tranquila, no puede estar en paz. No es lo mismo, no lo siente normal. Observa hacía el Este esperanzada y quiere ir hacía ya, perderse hacía ese lugar que le llama...

.

Toma su mano con cuidado, y le mira mientras acaricia su mejilla.

— Como deseo que vuelvas...

Susurro en el silencio de la noche. La casa y todo a su alrededor estaba en quietud, solo afuera había una delicada brisa que movía las dos suaves persianas de la habitación de la joven. Una de esas ventanas dirigida directamente hacía el mar con un pequeño balcón, la segunda ventana a una pequeña escalera que llevaba a un jardín. Sus músculos están resentidos por los golpes del pirata, pero eso, en este momento, no le importaba. Mañana se llevaría a la pequeña y él tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Suspira cansado pues no sabe qué hacer y se deja embargar por el ruido de las olas lejanas chocar contra el muelle. Los Puertos están en un silencio expectante. Observa a su compañera, sus hermosas facciones se ven tranquila y sonríe al verle un poco en paz, no sabe que, en pocas horas, tendrá que viajar a las Tierras Imperecederas y dejar la Tierra Media sola o con él, es algo que aún no puede deliberar.

Quiere, quiere demasiado a esa pequeña, le había robado el corazón, el sueño, la felicidad desde que la había conocido, su amor por el mar le cautivaba, su inocencia le hacía querer protegerle siempre, y su presencia se le hacía adoradora a cada momento. No podía permitir que marchara sola a Valinor, pero nadie podía acompañarle. Esta confundido, aquí en estas tierras mortales, tiene a su familia, a su pueblo, a sus amigos, marcharse tan inesperadamente y jamás volver era algo que no podía permitirse, Aragorn, Faramir su bella esposa Eowyn, Gimli, y los Hobbits, ¿Cómo podía marcharse sin siquiera despedirse? Pero el tiempo apremia y deben llevarse a la pequeña para curarle, los Valar la protegerían y cuidarían, ¿Pero y él? ¿Podría aguantar todo ese tiempo sin verle? Verla dormir tranquilizaba su alma, ¿Y no verla por un tiempo sabiendo en el estado de delicadeza que se encuentra?. ¡Eru!¿Por qué le hace esto? Su padre no le perdonaría hacerle esto, marcharse, sin por lo menos despedirse, su hermano le apoyaba en cualquier decisión, pero sabía que a él igual le dolería marcharse así de un día para otro. Cierra los ojos dolido.

— Te necesito- susurra y le mira, una lagrima cae por su rostro- no sabes cómo te necesito, pequeña. Vuelve por favor...

Murmura entre sus manos. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpea las ventanas abriéndoles de golpe. Se levanta apresurado para no airear el cuarto de ella provocando un malestar en su estado. Va a cerrar el ventanal que lleva al balcón, cuando observa maravillado como el cielo se ha aclarado un poco, el mar está tranquilo y las estrellas están nadando en sus aguas oscuras y profundas. Siente un frío golpear su cuerpo, se gira cerrando las ventanas, para quedar varado en su lugar...

.

Un susurro inunda sus sentidos, el golpe de una ola contra una roca le hace salpicar agua en el rostro y por un segundo vio lo que jamás en su vida había observado. ¿O sí? Recuerda ese yelmo de crestas de ola, sus vestimentas de plata y esmeralda, su sonrisa es extraña cuando le apunta con un tridente que la cegó en una luz y el calor.

.

Se apresura a la cama con el corazón bombardeando como loco. La cama está vacía, el calor ha desaparecido de esta como si nunca hubiera tenido un cuerpo descansando allí. Observa consternado de un lado a otro por si no ha sentido a alguien que pudo haber entrado, pero la tranquilidad de la noche le hace sentirse confundido, asustado por no verla. La puerta de entrada no ha sido abierta por lo que lo más rápido posible se acerca al otro ventanal. Baja las escaleras tratando de sentir algo más, pero no había nada, se empieza a asustar, ¿Dónde estaba? No pudo haber desaparecido de nuevo, ¿No? Se moría de pena si eso pasaba. Desesperado por el desconsuelo de no verle corre por el jardín saliendo a la calle principal. Está a punto de hacer un llamado a la casa... cuando un suave sollozo le hace crisparse en su lugar, su corazón pudo haberse detenido de ansiedad, pero su mundo calló sin avisarle y camino sin darse cuenta por el muelle quedando hipnotizado de ese suceso...

.

Abre los ojos para sentir frío, sus pies están descalzos y el tacto se le hace más humano, observa el horizonte percatándose que está en el otro lado.

Observa sus manos, sus muñecas, sus dedos percatándose de la sensibilidad de cada uno. Bajo suyo, bajos sus pies que sienten la madera, se percata del olor de esta, que se confundía con el agua salada, la aspereza y la calidez que guarda. Observa hacía adelante y lo ve... el mar, su preciado y anhelado mar. Más hermosos he imponente que nunca, más ansiado de lo que recordaba. Sus aguas, su olor, su tranquilidad, su extensa hermosura guardando las estrellas en sus oscuras aguas, meciéndoles, acariciándoles. Solloza de felicidad, de emoción porque lo siente más que nunca, siente la brisa, siente los cantos de las olas al tocar tierra, no recuerda hace cuanto no lo apreciaba de esta manera, de esta forma tan intensa. Desea lanzarse a sus aguas para que estas le acaricien y cubran esa pequeña brecha que le está calando hondo, le falta algo o más bien alguien... un ruido le hace girarse, una voz trémula, un rostro hermoso y su amor resurgió cuando susurro su nombre una vez más.

— Ailin...

A él lo recuerda, recuerda sus ojos de ëar, su hermosura, su presencia, su calor, a él sí. Solloza tratando de moverse pero no puede. Su cabello como hebras de oro, su rostro de porcelana con leves sonrojos. ¡Por los Valar! Se acerca apresurado más asustado que nada y le abraza. Lo conocía, sabía quién era y que le había salvado la vida de alguna circunstancia que no recordaba, su calor le envolvió en el momento, sus brazos desesperados tocando con cuidado su espalda como si se fuera a escurrirse entre sus brazos. Ella lo abraza con fuerza, se quiere camuflar entre sus brazos, entre su presencia, quería que él le protegiera siempre, que no le dejara sola nunca más. Solloza nuevamente, cargando su cara contra su pecho, sujetándole para que no fuera un sueño y fuera a desaparecer en un momento más, porque moriría de pena si eso pasaba.

Legolas no podía, tan solo este era el sueño más maravilloso que tenía en mucho tiempo. Su carita, sus ojos vivos, asustados pero conscientes, su presencia, su esencia, su vida. No podía pedir más porque no había nada que deseara tanto como tenerle sana y salva entre sus brazos. Se muerde los labios, pero aun así no puede no llorar de felicidad, una sonrisa sale de su rostro mientras repite suavemente su nombre mil veces. Se retira para ver su carita hermosa, no hay marcas de dolor en ella, pero se nota confundida o perdida, le roba las lágrimas con los pulgares y su sonrojo con sus ojos brillantes le hace sonreír, recorre su mejilla y observa sus labios con amor, porque es amor lo que siente por esa niña. Nada más que amor. Posa sus labios con cuidado sobre los suyos su sabor, su calor, la tersidad de terciopelo, le hacen abrazarle más todavía demasiado contento para explicarlo. Ella se pone de puntas para conectarse más a él y él sonríe separándose, le besa la naricita, las mejillas, la frente, los ojos, todo el rostro mientras ella sonríe dulcemente por esas muestras de cariño.

— No me dejes sola- susurro y él asintió al sentir su vocecita calar su alma.

— Nunca- sonríe tomándole por el lado del cuello- Por Eru, cuanto te he echado de menos, pequeña. No sabes cuánto...

— Te quiero Legolas...- susurra mientras el cielo se posa amarillo anaranjado por el amanecer.

— Te quiero mi océano, mi mar, mi vida…

Las primeras gaviotas alzan el vuelo con sus voces en pleno amanecer. Legolas sonríe mientras abraza a la pequeña, palabras sabía, antiguas llegan a él.

"_Legolas Hojaverde, mucho tiempo bajo el árbol en alegría has vivido. ¡Ten cuidado del mar! Si escuchas en la orilla la voz de la gaviota, nunca más descansará tu corazón en el bosque... porque ya jamás pertenecerá al sabio árbol sino al inocente y hermoso mar que te acompañara por siempre"._

**.::FIN::.**

**.**

_Como comentario final:_

El despertar de Ailin provoco que jamás el navío llegara a Puerto.

La joven no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante su secuestro de Niandal, recordaba nombres pero no hechos.

Glorfindel estuvo dispuesto a volverle a enseñar toda su materia desde el principio. Durante esos breves trayectos de estudio en Rivendel, Legolas volvió con Belian, donde confirmo sus planes a su padre que estuvo encantado de volver con ellos hacía el pueblo de Rivendel para conocer a la joven _nendëar_. La noche en que llegó Legolas y familia, Ailin estaba sentada en el árbol donde minutos después casi se cae, no para hacerse daño, si no por el colapso de felicidad ante la pregunta del joven príncipe.

Un par de año después, en los Puertos Grises se unieron como pareja bajo la mano del rey Thranduil, y la protección de Ulmo señor del mar.

Y hasta ahora... aun se escucha sus risas entre las olas del mar.

Ahora sí, Fin…

.

.

.

* * *

**EDITADO 2013**

* * *

_¡CAPITULO FINAL! WIIII! Al fin luego de 3 semanas con 5 días jajaja, TT... me siento tan feliz. Espero que les guste la escribí 8 veces para decidirme y la termine a las 2 de la mañana. _

_Luego de esta travesía, coméntenme lo que pensaron de esta... "extraña" historia._

_TT.. estoy feliz, muy feliz porque he terminado esta cosa llamado fic ja. Voy a echarles de menos, no se, bueno, me gustaría mantener conversación con varias de ustedes por su lindo apoyo, comentar fic como ya hago con un par de ustedes ya que se me acaban los buenos fics, en fin, las quiero un millón. Y personalmente, yo a Legolas con Ailin los veo con una parejita de hijitos, una parejita, pero no me quise ir por lado XXX, así que solo imagínense que salieron de la humedad. XD. _

_Voy a contestar los reviews mejor: _

_**RinoaLH:** perdón por la falta de actualización, he sido mala, lo sé, son muchas semanas y pido disculpas por eso. En fin Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, gracias por tus comentarios y yo seguiré leyendo el tuyo que se ve muy bueno. Namarie meldo. __**Derra**: es que soy masoca, por eso me gusta ver a Legolas sufrir XD! Y lo de mala, bueno eso ya espero que haya cambiado, he sido tratada de muchas variadas formas, y mala es lo que más suena en ello. Aun así ya no abra más intriga.. que mal, en fin, yo igual empecé a levantarme temprano, empezando ultimo año de Cole! UJU! Ya quiero llegar a la U jajaja. saluditos, cuídate mucho y MUCHAS gracias por leer. __**Ybelawen:** ¡Subí un escalón!¡Subí un escalón! YUJU! XD! Jajajaja, ¿Por qué lo hago sufrir? Porque me encanta! Muja-Muaj...ejem-ejem, en fin. ¿Si me hizo algo en la otra vida? Ya me gustaría a mi, pero no, el problema es que es muy guapo por eso debe sufrir, Jajajaja.. y sobre lo rápido... siii... eso... bueno, es que las musas se escapan, ¡No es mi culpa! A sido la única historia que empiezo y no le tengo final, por eso me demore demasiado. Y bueno, me encanto entablar conversación vía review-fic, así que te cuidas un montón y Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Namarie. __**Ereregwen:** Mejoraron, ¿Viste? NO soy mala, solo me gusta ver sufrir a mis personajes, ¿Qué es un buen fic sin sufrimiento? he? jajajaja, en fin, me alegro merecer un saludo y muchos besitos jajaja, espero que este capitulo haya valido la pena. Te haya gustado y te llevas todos mis buenos deseos para tu vida. Gracias por pasarte por aquí, y gracias por tus lindos comentarios. XD. Te cuidas muuuucho. __**Beatriixe:** Te llegaron al corazón? QUE BIEN! Jajajajaja. Tú, ser ente presente, gracias, muchas gracias por pasarte siempre por aquí con tus comentarios, en fin. Te me cuidas un montón. Namarie. __**Angefonce15:** No te preocupe, respira harto para que no te me mueras, XD. La U, ya me gustara a mi llegar a ella el otro año para estudiar diseño, pero aun me queda este, así que me aguanto. Tu 20/20 me encanto! Jajajaja, me hizo sentir bien, muchas gracias por eso y bueno, cuídate mucho, mucho. Gracias por todo. __**Lastblade:** Me alegra que te hubiera gustado, WII! Sí, es triste, lamentablemente me quedo así, pero espero que el final les haya gustado. Y lo hago sufrir porque me encanta! Jajajaj. Bueno. Un saludo!, cuídate mucho y disfrútalo. Namarie. __**Kohaku**: Linda Kohaku! Como estas? Te tengo un dibujo hace mil siglos pero no te he visto conecta, en fin, no te preocupes por ser la ultima, tus comentarios no le ganan a nadie! XD!, fui buenita y puse un final Feliz! Feliz! Por lo que espero que estés contenta. Y SIIII! Soy una vaga! De corazón por siempre! Aunque me arrepiento mil siglos de haberme ido a ese campamento, TT, bueno en fin. Llegue casi 4 semanas pero cumplí y no me quede pegada, espero que sirva para redimirme. CASAMIENTO! Eso es bueno ¿no?. Te dejo hablamos por msm. Namarie. __**Luliiii:** XD! Me alegra que te gustara, la termine para que no te agarre un ataque, porque me llevan presa y allí yo no la cuento, en fin... jaja. Espero que te haya gustado y eso, cuídate mucho, muchos. _

_Hermosas, lindas y bellas lectoras, le agradezco a las al parecer 48 personas que he logrado deducir que leen esta historia me comentaran de corazón si les ha gustado de verdad el final o no, porque llegue a pensar en dejar a la pequeña ciega o sorda, por lo menos solo perdió un poco de memoria. _

_Las quiero un millón a todas, dejadme comentarios y yo seré una persona Feliz!. _

_**Namarie Mellon nin!.** _


End file.
